


He's My Partner

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Attempted Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Coping, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gavin gets his ass kicked, Major Character Injury, Multi, POV Alternating, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Protests, Teasing, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Needs a Hug, Whump, chloe is best girl, reed900RBB, reed900reversebigbang, willingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: When everything goes to shit, it will take a lot of help to keep Gavin from completely losing himself.Or a big enough distraction.Nines was his partner after all.---Written for the Reed900 Reverse Big Bang! Huge shoutout to my artist on Twitter, sarcastic_skeleton, for all the artwork and hype they've done for this!Complete!
Relationships: Tina Chen/North (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 55
Kudos: 141
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	1. Mean As Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> SIKE! You thought I had nothing else to post didn't you! I LIED! This is another long-fic, about 41k words, and I've been super excited to post this! My artist is super amazing and has been really fun to bounce ideas off of(and make suffer), and this whole event has just been great!!!
> 
> Another shoutout to Ravyn who beta-read for me! And of course, if at any point I need to tag something, feel free to let me know!
> 
> Check out the wonderful artist's post here!!!  
> https://twitter.com/sethmckenna_/status/1335068843975335937

“What kind of horseshit is this?”

The words were grumbled, not meant to be pissy towards anyone in particular, but just generally so. Then again, it was due to be a warm sunny September 17th, as the news so hopefully chimed out behind them, and they were putting on Kevlar.

“The kind of horseshit you agreed to work for, Detective. Don’t tell me a little  _ heat _ will throw you off?” Gavin grunted in return to the sass, smoothing his shirt out over the shit. At least the baggy band t-shirt hid the fact he was wearing anything under it pretty well, though he’d love an excuse to just wear his jacket.

“Oh shut up, the only one needing to worry about the heat is you dumbass. I swear, one of these days, you’re going to overheat because you just  _ had _ to be extra.” He grinned, looking over to his partner.

  
  


“I’m not being  _ extra _ , it’s not a crime to wear turtlenecks in autumn.” RK900, or rather, Nines, was not bothering with any Kevlar, but was making sure all his equipment was in working order. He wore a simple black  _ sleeveless _ turtleneck, the fabric straining over the man’s chest and showing off his arms. Gavin was in no way  _ not _ ogling his partner, but he was pretty sure the other was used to it. He still had yet to put his white jacket back on, having replaced the Cyberlife marked one with one he bought at Jericho instead.

It had the Jericho symbol on the back in glowing blue, much like his old jacket did, but was completely white with just black accents and sleeve ends. Honestly- Gavin really liked the jacket. Though he was glad he was not the one paying to have it cleaned. “You wore them in the summer too, and it’s going to be eighty-something today. You’re standing out in the sun.” Gavin shook his head and fastened his belt with all his gear on it.

“It’s only a three hour long protection detail, you’ll live.” Right, three hours of listening to pricks bitch about housing, when they would also bitch about homeless androids too. Sometimes Gavin just wished there was one day a year where he could punch dumbasses at will and not have any consequence. Still, he was pretty excited to see the Jericrew on stage.

  
  


Since the revolution, he was… Starstruck? Markus was a leader, on and off the stage, and Gavin had to admit leading an entire revolution was pretty fucking badass. And somehow-  _ somehow- _ Gavin had met the man not once, not twice, but  _ multiple _ times. Both because of Connor’s friendship and involvement as part of the Jericrew, and because his best friend was dating the guy’s right hand. 

He still didn’t have the full details on just  _ how _ Connor set Tina up to meet North, but he had to admit that Tina seemed more alive than ever. So even if his best friend barely had time for him, he was still happy for her. Plus, that meant he got to do shit like this more often. “Only to continue to spite you,” Gavin threw back, moving to the doors and past the other officers gearing up.

Nines’ footsteps were always silent, but he still didn’t jump as a hand was placed on his shoulder, thumb resting perfectly over the back of his neck. Just in the way that drove him nuts, causing his eyes to close and draw in a deep breath of air. However Nines figured this trick out, he didn’t care, because it worked so wonderfully to wipe his head of all thoughts, every time. “ _ Just _ to spite me?”

  
  


His voice was teasing, Gavin could tell, not even having to look back to hear the smirk that would no doubt be on the other’s face. “I might have other plans- only time will tell tincan. Now let’s get a move on, I don’t want to be stuck working the back of the crowd again.”

Gavin grinned as they made their way out of the precinct. They were all riding together in vans, those on protective detail. Sure, it was a  _ little _ extreme, but Gavin recounted the rise of deadly clashes with anti-android protestors, a recent group merging with a local gang to cause chaos. They named themselves something ‘ _ threatening _ ’, though it had Gavin suppressing a laugh, noticing the bulletin on the tablets of several people there.

‘ _ Recyclers _ ’. ‘ _ What a bunch of fucking rejects _ ,’ he shook his head, instead moving over to where Connor was. Hank was smart, opting to stay in the precinct rather than join them. It left Connor in charge of everyone, and admittedly, even if he had sore spots from their past encounters, he was happy for the guy.

Wasn’t going to stop him from giving Connor shit for it. “Oh shit, golden boy’s in charge. If I see one star sticker, I’m heading right back inside.”

  
  


He heard a huff from behind him, ignoring it for favor of ribbing the other. Connor turned, raising an eyebrow to them both. “Really Detective Reed? Star stickers? I’m better than that.” He paused, and Gavin choked before laughing, as he pulled out a stamp with the words ‘ _ Good Job! _ ’ on it. 

_ This _ is why they were only sore spots and not open wounds. They talked shit out, with threatening from a third party, and admitted where they were both wrong. Gavin still wasn’t sure either of them actually said  _ sorry _ , but that suited him just fine. “I better get stamped then!” He held out his hand, knowing the other wouldn’t do it.

Now at least. “If you earn it. Are you and Nines ready to go?” He nodded to Connor’s question, looking back to Nines who was quick to wipe the smile off his face.

“As we can be. Though I’m not sure where I put Detective Reed’s muzzle…” Gavin gasped at that, elbowing the other lightly.

  
  


“Prick! If anyone needs muzzled here, it’s you- with your jaw of chompers you got.” Nines took the hit gracefully, rolling his eyes and flicking Gavin in the back of his head. Gavin leaned on him in response, grinning as the sudden pressure barely even nudged the man.

“You’d like that too much, with your-” Connor stopped whatever Nines was about to say, his LED swirling red once.

“Alright you two, break it up. Would you two mind taking the outside of the perimeter? We’ve had increased activity around the area of construction, and unfortunately, we are expecting a clash with anti-android protestors… Despite my recommendations, Markus has insisted we continue with the opening ceremony.”

  
  


Gavin was going to speak up, irritation in the furrow of his eyebrows as he bunched up. Then the hand was back, this time directly on the back of his neck. He remembered the first time Nines did this. It was the first time he actually hurt the other, and he didn’t even mean to. He threw his weight back and punched, startled and in the defensive. After he realized  _ who _ he punched, he did apologize, but the touches didn’t stop.

When the hand didn’t clamp down, he relaxed under it, allowing the gentle massage on the most sensitive area of his body to calm him. Even now, when his shoulders dropped and Nines cut in. “We don’t mind, wherever you need us, we’ll be. Safety of everyone comes before anything else, right Gavin?”

He knew this fucker knew what he was doing. Sending a weak glare over to him, he simply sighed, especially as he could feel the moment synthskin pulled back. The chassis was a new sensation Gavin was weak to, cooler and smoother than his synth skin, though neither of them addressed whenever this happened. Nines was also careful to not let anyone see him doing this either.

  
  


Stubbornly, Gavin ignored how that made his heart race. “Yeah yeah. How many are we expecting to gather here in support?” Connor noticed nothing, no one had yet, despite how damn obvious it felt to Gavin.

“Roughly around one hundred. You two will be joined by some officers, but we are putting you where we suspect the protestors to approach from. As much as I hate to say it- you two are the best to handle the protestors. Allen’s team is joining us as well, though they’ll be closer to stage, along with Jericho’s own defense team.” Right, Gavin was really going to have to work to keep his head clear on this. He didn’t miss how the hand tightened just a bit, or how Nines stood a little straighter.

So what he mentioned,  _ once _ , that he had a thing for how strong the defense team looked. “Alright, sounds good, we can handle some thick-skulled idiots, I’m sure.” He looked up, raising an eyebrow to Nines who still hadn’t moved. He nudged the other, and got a blink for it as the hand dropped.

“Right.” Because  _ that _ wasn’t a completely distracted response. 

  
  


Connor raised an eyebrow, but shook his head at their antics. “Alright, go ahead and get in the van behind you two. We’ll be leaving in about forty. And can you two  _ please _ not throw the first punch?” He said this while looking  _ directly _ at Gavin, but only got a pout in return.

“Hey, I’m a perfect fucking angel, thank you very much. Nines, he’s giving you shit.”

“Sure he is,” came the quick reply, and whatever the other had been dwelling on must’ve been resolved. He was smirking, as he normally was  _ the prick _ , already walking off for the van. Gavin sighed, but then looked to Connor as he focused on his tablet. For some reason, he couldn’t shake a bad feeling about all this.

It was like a stomachache, oddly twisting in his core. His face pinched a bit, and Connor looked up. “Is- something wrong Detective Reed?” Blinking at the question, he quickly shook his head.

“Naw, must’ve just eaten something off this morning. Don’t worry, I’m good.” He gave the other a thumbs up as he walked over to the van.

  
  


He recognized the officers, for the most part, catching the bits of the conversation already taking place. “... and then we’ll probably head out after that. Officer Jones said he’s offering to pay for everyone though, are you in Nines?”

The officer asking the question looked hopeful, and it had a worse twist inside him, looking away as he settled in on the end. People already sat beside his partner, so he couldn’t exactly tease him. “Depends- Gavin, you have plans for tonight?” He choked on air on how the other phrased that, and if they didn’t have several officers between them, he would’ve scolded the other on his choice of words.

Or asked if he meant the double meaning to them. “Besides playing with Doa? Not really, what’s the after party entailing?” The officer beside him recounted everyone’s plans for the evening, heading to a local joint that had stuff for both humans and androids. It was a hybrid bar and restaurant, focusing on the whole outside area they had. He noticed several people in the van pouted as Gavin agreed to join them, and part of him felt  _ something _ unpleasant at it. The majority of him didn’t give a fuck- if Nines wanted him there, he’d be there.

  
  


A couple more guys got in, smiling sheepishly at being late, and Gavin recognized the one, patting the spot beside him. “Hey Wilson, you doing good?” He was a lanky guy, tall, and definitely not Nines.

“Yeah- almost forgot I signed up for this. I’m surprised you and Nines won’t be up near the stage.”

“Yeah, I think T and Chris got it handled, plus Connor and some of Allen’s guys will be there.” They all watched as the order was given out to roll, and the ones on the end pulled the doors closed. He was used to the feeling of riding in a van like this, flashing back to several years spent with Allen’s team when he was low on members. It left him used to the bumps, though he bit back, or attempted to at least, a laugh as someone fell forwards a bit.

  
  


When they finally stopped, twenty minutes or so later, the doors opened again, and Gavin helped an uneasy Wilson get out, before sticking around the back to help the others to the ground. Nines of course just hopped, brushing himself off as he did, but then standing at Gavin’s side. Immediately, he felt a hand on the back of his shirt, settled between his shoulders.

With everyone out, he looked over the small crowd gathered. It was down in Greektown, and with the wind, Gavin could catch hints of food from down the street. People walked everywhere, but in front of the building they were stopped at there was a small gathering. The building was familiar to Gavin, something probably here when he was a kid, but now it was remade and refurbished, ‘ _ New Jericho - Greektown _ ’ along the side with their symbol on the door. 

If he remembered quickly, it was able to house four androids per apartment, and had a main area for hanging out in. It wasn’t quite ‘living on your own’ yet, but not many people minded sharing a place, especially when it made paying the bills so much easier. He knew Connor lived with Hank after all, when he wasn’t in Jericho’s main building, and Nines lived in one of the compact apartments they first got opened.

  
  


When he wasn’t at Gavin’s place hanging out. Gavin looked up to the man, noticing how he scanned the crowd. “Hey, tonight- after everything, you want to crash at my place? Doa misses you.”

Blue eyes looked down meeting his, and he grinned at the teasing smile. “ _ Doa _ or  _ you _ ?” The hand slid downwards this time, and Gavin got closer to Nines, laughing a bit.

“Both? I found a new movie dipshit, I was going to surprise you with it but since you just had to tease me-”

“I’d love to come over. And teasing you is my favorite hobby, sorry, not sorry.” He nudged the other, feeling heat just rise up at the playfulness the other held.

“You- being sorry for something? Never going to happen. Mr. Perfect can’t make a mistake after all.”

“And you better not forget that either.” They parted as others came up to them, all working out where they would be standing. The building sat to the west, and there was a large green space in front of it where everyone was gathered. Which meant, essentially, the west was a closed off area where the stage would be at. They would be on the south end of the green space, since the north was also against some buildings, and only the east would be exposed then.

  
  


Gavin assumed there was a team over there as well, but he could see why he and Nines were put on the south end. Across the road he could already see cars parked en masse, protestors lining that end of the street and watching as the officers poured out of the vans and surrounded the place. He lifted his chin a bit higher, his grin feral as he stood right against Nines’s side. Thankfully, they weren’t split apart, standing with a couple feet between them. There were ten officers with them on this side, and he felt that nagging weight in the bottom of his core again.

“What’s wrong Gavin, you have that look to you again.” Nines’ voice was much calmer, lacking the teasing tone they had moments before. He looked over, seeing yellow in his partner’s LED. Not wanting to worry him, he grinned, telling a half-truth to trip up Nines’ lie detection system.

“Just feeling a little off is all. Dunno why, but I’m good for this. What about you tincan? Those guys look  _ real _ mean.” He pursed his lips together as he emphasized the ‘real’, sarcasm dripping from every word. It worked, getting blue back on the other’s temple and a smile Gavin  _ swore _ was reserved for him. Equal parts amused as well as something else.

  
  


“As mean as a bunch of wildflowers my dearest fleabag. Let me know if you figure out why you’re feeling off though.” They hummed, and soon the ear piece lit up with Connor’s voice.

“Alright everyone, Markus and company are coming out now. Expect some noise.” Gavin chuckled, hearing the crowd behind him begin to cheer for the Jericrew. He crossed his arms, staring down the protestors who began holding up their signs. These didn’t seem like the ones they were worried about though, simply chanting different phrases he’s heard since the revolution ended. 

Nonetheless, he kept an eye out, some people getting brave enough to cross the street. He didn’t move as a guy came up to him, simply side stepping when he tried to go past him. “Move back sir,” came out clipped and low, and he caught the spin of yellow beside him. It was enough for now, the guy stepping back with the group, effectively startled. 

  
  
Gavin looked over, catching how Nines smiled at him, and then they both watched as more people showed up from down the street.  _ ‘Great. Wonderful. Fan-fucking-tastic. _ ’


	2. Back to Back

It was about an hour into the speech behind him that the crowd became a bit larger than they expected. He saw more guys give Nines trouble than himself, and he couldn’t help that he grit his teeth at that, fists tightening as he kept his arms crossed, only stretching one out when someone would try to push past him. With the increased numbers, more officers were on the way, and Connor had alerted Markus to wrap things up much quicker.

Still, Gavin  _ felt _ it. A frayed thread. On the edge of a glass precipice. Thin ice cracking. The feeling kept nagging him, setting him on edge. And as he looked down the line of other officers, he could see how they got antsy too. There were a lot of people yelling to stay back, and when the supporters started breaking up due to the rising tension, they had to make sure they could leave safely as well.

Thankfully, Gavin saw the police drones already circling. If this escalated, there would be video proof that the anti-android shitbags threw the first punch. He also noticed a news drone up there too, and wondered which channel was going to get this on footage. He knew the one station was in the crowd, though Markus tried to keep the crowd from being just all reporters. 

  
  


He wasn’t sure when the whole thing was going to crash, or if it was, but he noticed that the group definitely outmatched them right now. “You good Nines?” he called out, unable to take his eyes away. If he moved towards Nines, like he so wanted to, it would leave an opening. But staying here meant he wasn’t at his partner’s side. He remembered distinctly why he didn’t do protection gigs now. 

At least, over their earpiece, Connor confirmed they were letting people in the building now. The shouting and yelling got louder, if anything, and it drowned out Nines’ response. He looked over, seeing people push, yell in his partner’s face. He growled, directing his anger at the people in front of him.

  
  


Then, the moment when all hell broke loose finally happened. Gavin wasn’t sure to sigh in relief, or be  _ afraid _ . As back up arrived, so did the gang they were afraid of, all wearing similar patches. The old Cyberlife logo, but pure red, and a darker red splotch of blood under it.

That’s when the first bottle was thrown. And it was on their side too of course. As officers tried to push in from where they were parked, the ten on their side had to move back. Orders were being sent through the earpiece, and Gavin pulled out his baton. They weren’t expecting a riot- maybe a couple things thrown, but this wasn’t planned. Not on their side at least.

As much as Gavin shouted back, striking a few who pushed at him, none of that made his blood run cold. He wore Kevlar, he avoided glass, and if worse came to worst, they each had a canister to throw into the crowd to disperse it. Already, he could tell a few were thrown, as officers with shields were now in the line.

  
  


No, what made his blood run cold was the shout of  _ ‘Gavin! _ ’ from his side. He turned his head, seeing Nines take on several members. And seeing blue. “Nines! Fuck!” He pulled out his canister, seeing wide eyes from those closest to him.

He went through SWAT training enough time to handle a little bit of this. He had to get to Nines. So he released it and threw it, calling out the use over his ear piece as he ran to his partner’s side. Struggling to pull the fuckers off of him, he could  _ hear _ Nines groaning under the combined weight and hands, but the spray was reaching over to them, and some started pulling away.

Those who didn’t, Gavin started whacking. “Get off my partner you  _ pricks! _ ” He threw one person to the ground, the last one on top of Nines, and backed them both up. Nines had some kind of glass stuck in his hip, and Gavin shuddered to think of how strong he must’ve been hit with it.

  
  


Unfortunately, he couldn’t focus on Nines right now. There were a lot of them, and with the confirmation of the leaders in the building ringing out through the crowd, they started pushing harder. Gavin saw someone with a bat, and before he could think to warn the others, he was being charged with it.

Thankfully, in some twisted sense of the word, the girl was honestly kind of weak. Or maybe too short to reach him over the mass. He was able to block it with his arm, flat out decking the person in front of him before remembering his own baton.

It helped in fending off enough people, but when Gavin turned back to Nines, to tell him to run to the building, he…

  
  


He wasn’t there. Gavin’s eyes widened, looking around the group and backing up. He couldn’t spot Nines. “Nines?!” he called out, voice loud, but no response. He was  _ just _ there, seconds ago. Even with the people crowding forwards, he felt his breath pick up, a choking lump in his throat as he roughly pushed people away, trying to spot Nines.

He wasn’t  _ there _ . There was no sign of that stupidly pretty coat. Or face. Or anything. Gone. Just gone. He called out over the earpiece, knowing his voice shook. There was no response.

_ He wasn’t there _ . Gavin was his damn partner, and he wasn’t there. He knew he should’ve just ran, should’ve made Nines run. The ball of fear in his throat rose in a frustrated yell, focusing his attention a little too late as a bat came down much harder on his shoulder.

  
  


Turning to the attacker, he snarled, feeling his eyes burn with the heat in them and under them. He didn’t know  _ what _ was shouted, but he tackled the man, pushing him and several others to the ground before ripping the bat out of their hands. And for a moment, he knew he had every ability to use the bat back on them.

But that wouldn’t fix his fucking mistake. He threw it behind him, into the greenery, as several people suddenly were being pulled back. More officers, more shields. Someone came to his side and he jerked his arm away, despite the pain that lanced down it from the action. “Have you seen Nines?!” There was still so much yelling, it was hard to hear shit.

“No! He’s not with you?” Gavin swallowed hard, shaking his head and taking position behind the shields. Even with the crowd being thinned out forcefully, he didn’t see him.

  
  


He was gone. The riot didn’t truly stop until the fire trucks showed up, hoses readying to spray the crowd. Even then, the damage was noticeable, as signs and broken glass littered the once pristine green area. A couple projectiles even made it to the apartments, though the windows remained intact.

As soon as Gavin was allowed, he moved away, starting to search for his partner. “Wilson! Wilson, you were on the other side of him- did you see Nines?” Wilson looked worse for wear, brandishing a small cut on his cheek from glass and having his hands wrapped. However, none of it compared to the sympathetic look he sent Gavin.

“No, I’m sorry. I saw a lot of the gang members charge him, but I was a little fucked up.” Gavin patted his shoulder gently and kept going. Officer after officer, he asked everyone in the area if they saw his partner, any trace of him.

  
  


Only one person saw him, and they motioned to where the crowd had roughly ended, before the fire trucks had shown up. He ran over there, past a confused Chris, feeling his shoulder pulse.

There was no one there however. Red blood and blue blood splattered over the road, still fresh and so obvious, but there were no signs of Nines or any injured protestors. Immediately, Gavin pulled out his phone, glad for the case keeping it from being cracked. He dialed Hank’s number, almost misdialing it, and getting an answer after a single ring. “Reed?”

“Cut the shit, get to a terminal, and I want a notice put out to all the nearby hospitals. Any gang members from this shit coming in with injuries not escorted by an officer I want notified of. Especially teeth marks or claw marks, or broken noses.” He tried to think of every way Nines could draw blood.

  
  


He didn’t miss the concerned tone in Hank’s voice, the man letting the command slide apparently. “Any reason in particular for this?”

“I’ll let you know, just-  _ please _ \- do this.” With that he hung up, not wanting the other to continue questioning him over it. He scanned the area, calling out for Connor over his earpiece, before he noticed a flash of white on the other side of the street.

He nearly tripped over a damn bottle to run over, face breaking into a grin as he ran behind the bolted down trash can. Only for it to fall immediately. In a small puddle of blue blood was Nines’ jacket, soaked on the one side with no marks in it.

Gavin fell to his knees, another lump forming in his throat and pressure behind his eyes. Nines never went anywhere without his jacket like this. He could feel the pressure burn, then cool, then build and burn again as he gently picked the fabric up.

  
  


It wasn’t even warm anymore. Nines always kept his chest warm, both from regulating his temperature from there, and because there had been multiple times Gavin just rested against him. Cool hands but a warm pump. Gavin had joked his heart was made of platinum because gold wasn’t good enough.

Nines loved that joke- it got an actual laugh from him. Gavin felt that cooling feeling down his cheeks and nose as he pulled the coat closer. All sound faded out, letting him just sag down. He tried so hard to come off as this unfeeling asshole, to keep partners away before he lost them, to keep from feeling anything about anyone.

  
  


You couldn’t feel hurt if you didn’t care in the first place. But Gavin did. There was so much he wanted to say-  _ tonight _ even. He knew what they had been doing was more than just partners- than just  _ friends _ \- would do. He wanted to see if Nines would react to him flirting more openly.

He wanted to flirt with Nines and see that smile the bastard saved only for him. But he was gone, and Gavin didn’t know where, and couldn’t find out, and all the pain and anger he felt rose that lump higher and higher in his throat, until everything came back to him in a wave of too much. Too much noise. Too much pain. Too much  _ everything. _

Gavin  _ screamed _ , letting it all out as he curled inwards with the coat clutched in balled fists.

  
  


Tina was the first one to run over, her concerned voice loud as she was probably convinced he was shot. He might as well have been, for all the pain that was in his chest. “Gavin! Holy shit are you ok!” He could feel her hand on his back and just resisted the urge to hiss and push away. It only took her a few seconds to realize what he was holding onto.

“Oh… Oh no, Gavin I’m-”

“ _ Don’t fucking say it! _ ” he yelled, looking over at her with furrowed brows, knowing if she said the next thing he would actually lose it. He couldn’t take the thought of anyone implying this was permanent. He knew the chances. He also knew Nines- Nines would survive.

He had to.  _ He had to. _ He felt the hand on his back rub gently, and then heard another voice join theirs. He felt the woman shift, the ‘ _ Detective _ ’ cut off mid-word.

  
  


They gave him a few minutes. He wasn’t sure  _ what _ he did in those minutes, outwardly at least. He knew internally, he cursed every person at the riot. He begged for answers as to why he messed up, why Nines had to pay, why any of this happened-  _ why _ . He screamed everything he couldn’t say, until the energy drained from his body and he pressed his palm to his damp eyes and wiped them clear.

“Gavin,” Tina started, and he slowly stood up, noticing Connor had at some point moved away. “We’ll find him alright.” She stood with him, the hand never leaving, even straying upwards to his neck.

“Don’t.” The one word was so emotionless, clipped and short, that he winced from the delivery of it. But the hand dropped, and she just nodded. “Yeah, we’re going to find him.” He shrugged the hand off, holding the jacket closer as Connor joined them.

  
  


When Nines first joined the precinct, he couldn’t help but dwell on the similarities of the two. Now that he had spent  _ months _ with the giant, with the ice king himself, this puppy faced man in front of him didn’t hold a candle of resemblance. Connor’s LED was red, and brown eyes moved over to Gavin’s own. “I analyzed the blood samples on the street. The blue blood was Nines’. However, the red blood I analyzed came from several people-”

“Well, fucking  _ obviously _ .” He didn’t mean to snap, but he didn’t know what else to do. Even standing in the wide open, he felt cornered. “Nines is a reinforced tank of an android, with claws and shark teeth. If I ever met a human that could hold his own with him, I’d just quit my job right there cause there wouldn’t be shit anyone could do about that. I’d reason at least five people had to be fighting him.”

Connor blinked, before nodding. “Seven samples. I’ve put an APB out on all of them, though it’s possible we may have arrested one of them already. And Hank’s informed me that you already sent out a notice to nearby hospitals for injuries Nines could’ve dealt.” Gavin nodded, and Connor frowned a bit, looking to Nines’ coat held in his hands.

“Even reach for it, Connor, and we’ll be sending someone else to get fixed up.” The threat was low and Connor raised his hands quickly, LED spinning as he backed up a step.

  
  


“Understood. Have you been checked out though, detective? I know you hate being scanned, but after…  _ everyone _ heard you, I came over and scanned you for any immediate injuries.” Gavin rolled his shoulder at that.

“I got hit with a bat once, it can move, it’s fine. I just-” Gavin was stopped as Connor held out something, squinting his eyes at it.

A fucking  _ napkin _ . “You’re too proud to walk over like this. Just take it.” Gavin huffed, but offered the most he could at the time- a half smile that didn’t meet his eyes. He took the napkin, wiping his face and blowing his nose before he threw it in the trashcan. The coat was tucked protectively against him, and the three of them walked back over.


	3. Afterthought

All in all, Nines wasn’t the only one missing. Two other police officers went missing, and Gavin let out a low growl that had the poor rookie beside him scrambling to get away. Of course, they both were androids who had chosen to keep their LEDs. Tina went and stood beside North as they all spoke, and no one really looked at Gavin.

He knew they could all see his coat. See the lack of him at his side. Hear the lack of banter, the absence of an attempt to reassure everyone that this would be fine, and they’d get their own back. Gavin was silent, stewing in his anger and pain, unable to talk without his voice betraying him. He barely could look at anyone without remembering he was way too alone without the presence he couldn’t miss any more than he did.

If he could, he’d go back in time to kick past Gavin’s ass for falling so hard for his partner. Fingers tightened on his coat, and he held it closer to his heart, hoping it drowned the sound of it pounding against his chest. 

  
  


“We have arrested several members of the Recycler’s group. Our main objective is to try to find the missing officers,” Connor corrected himself when Gavin glared, clearing his throat despite not needing to and looking away. “I mean to say that- our main objective  _ is _ to find the missing officers, and try to find the rest of the gang’s members that partook in the attack. We’re hoping that drone footage will help us determine further details on both accounts. We’re also in contact with the news station, as they did get footage of one of the Recycler’s vans speeding out of here.”

Gavin didn’t hold any hope it was the one with Nines, since the news van was on the other side. But yet, his heart skipped a beat thinking that anything could lead him to the other. When Connor finished up, turning instead to the Jericrew to discuss plans of cleaning up, Gavin found himself… lost.

Where he normally would turn to Nines, shoot a joke about beating Connor to any clues, reassure them both they’d find the officers… There was no one when he turned. He felt like hands were wrapped around his neck, pressing down on his windpipe, and he couldn’t grip the coat hard enough.

  
  


He was alone again. Months of being used to someone being there. Through the hostility, through the bad and the good, someone was  _ there _ and now he wasn’t and he felt so  _ lost _ \- “Gavin.” His eyes opened, and he hated that it took a couple of blinks to see the owner of the voice. Tina smiled at him, something sad and understanding.

“Chris has already headed back. Mind if I stick with you for a bit?” He called so much bullshit on Chris leaving without Tina, but he saw the olive branch and clung to it, just nodding. He still didn’t trust his voice, but he didn’t need it. Tina simply walked with him back to one of the automatic cars. They got in together, and Gavin pulled one knee to his chest, just trying to breathe properly.

“You giving me the silent treatment in particular or just- don’t feel like talking?” It was a low trick to play against his guilt, but it worked. He appreciated she at least waited until they were alone.

“Don’t think,” oh  _ fuck _ , his voice was absolutely shot. It sounded like he swallowed a cup of gravel, and when he spoke he felt soreness. Tina pulled something from her bag, and instead of handing him it, oh no, she threw it at him. Bouncing it harmlessly on his lap.

  
  


He picked up the water bottle, sighing and shaking his head at her antics but opening the bottle and chugging it anyways. “Don’t think that I could for a bit,” he answered when his throat didn’t protest making noise. And when this morning started, he had hoped for this outcome for his voice.

Just not in this manner. “That’s fair. I’m guessing you’re going to start doing interrogations when we get back, right?” Gavin thought of the words she said, processing that she said them but not quite put together right.

Then when he  _ did _ get it through his head, he nearly popped the cap off the bottle in his hand. He would’ve laughed his ass off at that any other time, but right now he could only focus on getting his body to relax.

They had cells of different Recycler’s members locked up. Someone could know where they took Nines. “Damn right,” he growled lowly, finishing off the water before he actually made a mess. He had something to channel all the pain into now, and he knew the moment Tina realized this.

  
  


“Gavin- you can’t go in there without a level head. Whatever you’re working yourself into, you need to leave it in the car.” He scoffed at the words, but then a hand was on his knee. Not too unlike what Nines would do, trying to offer him comfort. He swallowed hard. “I mean it Gavin. I see that look in your eyes- if you go in there angry, you’ll get thrown off the case.”

“Then how am I supposed to go in there! I’m not angry-  _ I’m pissed _ ! They took Nines and he was just feet away from me!” He raised his voice, pulling away from the hand as much as he could. “He was  _ right there _ T. And they took him. I did  _ nothing _ .”

“There was nothing you could do dumbass! You guys were getting fucking mobbed! You can’t control everything, you can’t stop everyone!”

“I’m his  _ partner _ , and I let him-” Something much softer than a water bottle hit him right in the face, and he blinked as he looked down. It was a shirt, just a spare t-shirt of Tina’s.

  
  


“ _ You _ didn’t do anything. There was nothing more you could’ve done Gavin. You can’t blame yourself for this, or Nines is as good as fucking gone. We need you on your a-game Gav.  _ He _ needs you on your a-game.” He swallowed hard at the words, feeling a familiar tension in his throat. But then the car stopped, and Gavin looked at the precinct.

The one he’d have to walk into. Without Nines by his side. He went years without a partner, but now the thought cut like a knife across his throat. “We’ll find him. Just try to remember to keep yourself in line.” Gavin nodded numbly, not sure how well that would work out.

  
  


Thankfully, he didn’t snap immediately. Heading down to the changing room, he took off his Kevlar, now just wearing a loose t-shirt. He debated putting on his jacket, despite the warmth, just needing the heaviness of something to ground him. But then he looked to Nines’ jacket, just laying there. The blue blood long since faded, he bit his lip before throwing it over his shoulders.

It wasn’t more than a minute that he broke, sitting on the bench with his palms pressed to both eyes as he sat there. Every breath was too hot, stuttered and not enough, and it felt like his chest was burning from the strain of the emotions inside him. His hands slid up, ignoring that the heat burned in his eyes until it leaked out and cooled his face again. Crying.

He knew he was crying, but to actually acknowledge it, to acknowledge he was sitting in the DPD changing rooms, crying over his partner- his best friend- it was different. More… definitive. Solid. He hated it, hated crying like this, but he couldn’t stop. He needed the hand on his back or his neck or his shoulder. He needed the other’s voice. He needed to find him. 

  
  


He needed to go upstairs and drag every single bastard through the mud until they told him where Nines was. Leaving the jacket on his shoulders seemed far too much like mourning, but he didn't dare let anyone else touch it. He put on his own leather jacket, and tucked Nines’ jacket around his neck, the white fabric laying in stark contrast to the rest of his clothes. He noticed numbly how the symbol didn’t glow without Nines wearing it, and it hurt in a new way, fueling the fire in him.

He went back into the bullpen, ignoring everyone’s looks as he wiped at his face, making sure it wasn’t too obvious. “Connor- put me to work here dipshit, where to?” His voice was still rough, but in the way it was long before Nines. Connor didn’t comment or rise to the name, just nodding before looking up from his tablet.

He could see multiple faces flash by too quickly for him to make out. “Interrogation room one, Tyler Valle. Known member of the Recyclers. Officer Miller will be behind the glass, so behave yourself.” Connor’s voice lacked the usual teasing warmth, and Gavin could see the fast, stressed spin of yellow.

  
  


“Understood,” he said, voice clipped, just grabbing his own tablet to walk with him to the interrogation room. He looked over the profile they had for the guy and prepared for a long day.

Thankfully, the day didn’t end with him beating the shit out of somebody. But by the time Tina was forcing him to go home, they had no leads either. Everyone was tight lipped, not even Connor able to get them to open up. They were all facing jail time of varying degrees, several people pouring over footage to determine if they were one of the aggressors or just facing a few nights.

At least some of them looked surprised when they were charged with attacking an officer.

  
  


He was still forced out of the precinct by the late hours of night. “Gavin!” Tina yelled, getting him to wince. “You’re no use overworking yourself! Go home, go fucking eat, and come back in the morning. I’m not Nines but I’m still your friend dammit, and you  _ won’t _ destroy yourself trying to find him you hear me!”

He didn’t know what out of all of that cut the most, but the few people walking outside at this hour gave them a wide berth. “I- every hour I don’t spend looking is another hour they have to-” His words cut off then, and Tina placed her hand on his shoulder.

“And every hour you push yourself is one Nines will blame himself for.  _ Please _ . Come back as early as you want, but go home and take care of yourself.” He relented, before arms wrapped around him. “I know you miss him- I’ve known you for so many years and I  _ know _ how much he means to you. We will find him.”

“We have to,” he mumbled, voice shaking just a bit, but he offered a grin that he knew Tina saw right through.

“We will.”

  
  


They parted ways, and Gavin stopped for a moment, thinking about asking to stay with Tina tonight. He knew she probably had plans though, and it felt wrong to lean all his worries and fears on her when she was already pushing so much. So he shook off the thought and went home.

Immediately, as he got off the elevator and opened the door to his apartment, he heard the soft mewling of Doa and Bastard. “Hey babies… I’m home… Alone.” All the plans he had for tonight weighed on him, making him so much more tired when he knew there was no chance for them.

That there was a strong possibility that Nines would never walk through that door again.

He went through the motions numbly, taking off his jacket and shoes, leaving Nines’ jacket around his neck. He fed the cats, grabbed a cup of water and chugged it, and then rested against the counter, his arms braced against it.

  
  


It was so quiet. He thought of everyone’s plans to party tonight, to laugh and relax. He thought of his own plans to ask Nines to come home with him, to ask him if he wanted more. If he wanted him as much as Gavin wanted him. He shook against the counter, face turning into a wet sneer as he knew it was all just a dream now, one he couldn’t get back.

Doa came up to him when Bastard avoided the kitchen, rubbing herself against his arm. The silver tabby’s one exposed leg had writing over the chassis. ‘ _ Nines’ Princess _ ’. It was a joke between the two of them, as Doa immediately took to Nines like he was made of catnip. She would always climb up the tall android, often resting across his shoulders. Gavin thought he looked at home like that, Doa across his shoulders and talking about whatever they were watching at the time.

He wanted that back. He wanted Nines. “We’ll find him baby girl, we will.” His voice was shaky, but eventually he gave up on trying to get the energy to eat anything substantial. With some veggies and dip, he finished up a tray he had to pick on in the mornings and went to get a shower.

  
  


It was the first time he let go of Nines’ jacket, and it was hard to do. Even as he stood undressed, he didn’t want to let go. But looking into the mirror hanging on the back of the bathroom door, he realized how damn stupid he looked. Refusing to let go of a jacket- because of the  _ unreasonable _ fear of it disappearing? Gavin sighed, hanging it up and blocking the reflection of himself as he stepped into the shower.

He did feel somewhat better after a shower, though he wasn’t sure if that was simply the energy draining out of him, or finally giving up on mourning in favor of something more productive. His thoughts were now racing.

He had to think of the facts. They had different locations that could be their main location, and Gavin mumbled out a list to himself repeatedly until he was dried enough to handle his phone. Noting down each location for a possible place to check, he started a to-do list on his phone. Search for possible locations Nines could be at. Check to see if anyone squealed overnight. Try to make someone squeal. See if his informants had any clue.

  
  


Gavin reasoned he had a few favors under his belt. He wondered, briefly, what life would’ve been like if he joined the intelligence precinct instead of following his childhood hero. He shook the thought away, knowing he never transferred for so many reasons. Focusing again on the list, he could see if Dawson in intelligence could help out at all. 

Then he grabbed the coat after pulling on some boxers he had set aside. Looking to where he remembered the blue blood coating it, he felt over the fabric, making a face at it. It still had the odd texture to it, though he couldn’t see it any longer. Nines would be able to. The least he could do was wash it. Thankfully, it wasn’t the first, and hopefully not the last, time he’d dealt with thirium stains.

He moved to cupboards, pulling out a wash basin from under the bathroom sink and filling it up. Then he went to the closet, looking for the right bottle before coming back with it. Thinking of Nines laughing as he hand washed his coat, the way the bubbles turned blue until he got the thirium out allowed him to focus, even briefly, on something besides the reason why he was washing it.

  
  


As he rinsed everything and started to gently dry it, not too sure how to go about doing so beyond blowing it with cool air and toweling it off, he sighed as he realized his own laundry was piling up. It wasn’t  _ too _ late at night, only three in the morning, so he grabbed the dried coat and moved to the bedroom. Picking out a black tank and jeans, he pulled the coat on and gathered his clothes.

It wasn’t as stiff as he thought it would be, and it actually felt pretty nice. A bit big on him, but then again Nines was made like a fucking tank. Gavin wasn’t a scrawny man by any means, he was proud of his own definition, but compared to Nines… Nines was Terminator and he was Rev-9. Still, it was… nice.  _ When _ he got Nines back, he’d have to trick the fucker into letting him borrow it more often.

Clothes in a basket with his soap and shit on top, he went down to his car and got on his way to the 24-Hour laundromat not too far away. He kept his badge on him, just in case any dumbass tried his luck tonight, and walked into the empty room.

  
  


He didn’t know why, but laundromats,  _ especially _ at this hour, felt like damn  _ Twilight Zones _ . He was always on alert in the buildings, keeping to the exit and watching the glass. Not a damn soul walked by, and he tugged the jacket closer to himself, wondering how Nines would’ve reacted. He hated that his head even went down that path, as it made everything in his chest twist and ache.

Just to distract himself, he broke his vigilance and pulled out his phone, seeing if anyone messaged him. Or if he forgot to message anyone back. He was talking with Elijah earlier, the man having seen the news and immediately calling him about it.

He loved his brother- er rather, half brother- but the man was more anxious than  _ he _ was, at the best of times. Still, he responded to him at… some point, unable to even remember doing so. The stress had a dull pressure in his head, and he rubbed his palm against his temple.

  
  


When the machine buzzed, he was ashamed to admit his hand reached for a gun that wasn’t even on him. He looked around, face red, but was still very alone. Tucking his phone back into his pocket, he moved the clothes over to the dryer and pulled over one of the chairs, just sitting with his back against it.

It was warm, letting out a loud hum as it spun, and Gavin swallowed, far too reminded of times he’d lean against Nines like this. It was enough to calm him, and before he realized it, he drifted off, the buzz of the dryer waking him up like a chainsaw beside him would. He placed a hand over his chest and caught his breath from that, and then burst out into a snort.

Ok,  _ maybe _ he needed to sleep. It was only… Five in the morning. He didn’t have work for another four hours, if he didn’t go in early. A couple hours wouldn’t hurt- plus he’d have the energy to walk the city then. Pulling the clothes out, he could fold them at some other point, he gathered his things and walked out to his car. 

  
  


It was a short and quiet ride back, the people in his apartment just starting to wake up. He actually did have one stop on his elevator, nodding in greeting to the woman who got on. His apartment was- a mixed batch of people. Either people shiftier than a hooded figure in an alley, or the cool androids that moved in as the revolution settled. 

He supposed that’s why the rent was so low- that and the landlord couldn’t give less of a shit if he tried. “Morning,” Gavin said, voice still low. He’d have to drink something besides coffee to fix it, but that wasn’t a priority right now.

“Good morning Reed. You’re out late- or- early?” She seemed confused, and Gavin would’ve bet money that if she had an LED still, it would’ve been yellow. He wasn’t saying she was living here long before the revolution, but she definitely wasn’t a new face. 

“Late. Couldn’t sleep tonight. Can’t.” He’d try, but if he wasn’t asleep by seven, he’d just head into work. Fowler could suck his ass on the overtime, his fucking partner was missing. 

“At least try.” He rolled his eyes to that, smiling as he got off on his floor.

“No promises,” he said, shifting the basket to one arm.

  
  


“Nice coat!” she called out, and the doors closed after it. Gavin blinked hard, hand stalling in place as it was unlocking the door. He had forgotten about the coat on his shoulders being Nines’ for a moment. Swallowing hard, not liking how his gut twisted at the thought, he got his clothes inside. Both the cats were already sleeping, so he kept as quiet as he could, setting his things down and heading to his room.

He sat the basket against his dresser, hanging his jeans over the side as well as the tanktop. Part of him wanted to hold onto his coat, but he knew it would just get wrinkled in the end, so he left it hanging as well. In plain sight- just in case. Setting the alarm, he laid down, forcing his eyes to stay closed.

And he laid down. And laid there. He was slowly giving up hope already on falling asleep, but when he drifted and saw blue blood dripping out of a glass embedded wound, he immediately gave up, sitting up with a groan. It was close enough to seven, he wasn’t staying here. He couldn’t stay here.

  
  


He was wasting time. He pulled on the same clothes, Nines’ coat included, and got his belt this time. Everything in place on him, with sneakers so he could walk the streets if needed, he made sure the cats were fed and then went out the door.

With one stop to grab a bagel and a cappuccino, wanting something sweet to run off of sugar and caffeine, he arrived at the precinct hours before his shift. He still caught some of the graveyard shift milling about, waving a hand to the other Wilson and Person as he passed them.

No one said a word to him, but he knew eyes were on him. He rubbed across his scar as he sat down at his terminal.

It was gearing up to be a long fucking day.


	4. Hair Trigger

When Connor and Hank come in shortly after the graveyard shift left, he didn’t bother looking over. He marked several locations on his phone to visit later, and checked over everyone’s notes since he left the precinct. Besides busting a couple of the fuckers on ice charges, there was nothing that would lead him towards Nines.

Not that people hadn’t tried to get that information. He saw how the one officer paired with one of the other missing androids got written up. He figured he’d be on that list before this was all said and done with, but he’d keep his cool. He had to. He needed to be on this case to find Nines. More importantly, he needed to find Nines.

“Detective Reed, did you even  _ sleep _ .” That’s when he looked up, seeing Connor’s disapproving frown beside his desk.

  
  


“Don’t mom me twink-bot. I tried, I couldn’t, subject over. Who’s all left to interrogate, and when can I start?” Not that he didn’t already know the answer to the first part of that question. He saw each name that had yet to be processed, as well as several others that were caught overnight and coming in.

Connor at least rolled his eyes at the name, sighing in a way that Gavin  _ knew _ he picked it up from Anderson. “You can check the terminal for the first part of that, if you haven’t already, but as for the second part of that question, Hank can watch over you while I work on paperwork?”

There was a small ‘ _ fuck yes _ ’ from Hank, the man already getting up, and Gavin was glad he wasn’t the only one who hated paperwork with a passion. But he followed suit, only for a hand to place on his shoulder. He hated that his immediate reaction was to snarl at the fact someone touched Nines’ jacket, but he had to temper that, because it was just Connor.

  
  


“Are you  _ ok _ to be here?”

The  _ nerve _ \- “I’m perfectly fucking fine. My partner is missing to a radical anti-android gang that only kidnapped several  _ officers _ . If you have something to say, Connor, say it now or back off.” His words were snapped, knowing that he meant well but unable to handle the concern. Unable to handle the unspoken question of why Gavin couldn’t let go of Nines’ coat.

“Then let’s get to finding him… He’ll kill you if you get a stain on that though.” Gavin blinked, letting his shoulders sag just a bit.

“Yeah he fucking will. Hank, make sure I don’t start any fights with the coat on.”

“Yeah? I’ll have you hand me it first.”

  
  


Connor blinked, wide eyed, before groaning. “You’re to keep him from fighting at all!  _ Hank! _ ” The old man laughed, clapping a hand to the back of the jacket.

“Let’s get going Reed.” Gavin smirked, and let the touch slide for now, instead looking to see who’d they tackle first.

  
  


To be fair, Gavin  _ didn’t _ fight with anyone. For the first three people, he was calmer than he was the day prior, confirming one of the locations he had even, but not any confirmation that Nines was there. Still, he hoped Hank caught onto the slip up, and he pressed on it.

But then the next interrogation had him biting  _ hard _ on the inside of his cheek, refusing to let the prick see that he got under Gavin’s skin. He was one of the ones Gavin remembered, getting in his face before the riot fully started. His reaction to Nines’ jacket only served to make Gavin see red. “How rich, a detective wearing his toy’s jacket.”

He was pretty sure if Hank hadn’t walked in, Gavin would’ve fought the guy, but the man did intervene. He gave Gavin a few minutes to cool off, in which he paced, forcing himself to breathe. It wasn’t working for shit, but he could fake it until he made it. He didn’t snap, and that’s all that mattered.

  
  


Then they both walked to the next room, and Gavin already groaned low in his throat as the officer that brought the man in was pinching his nose, blood on the back of his hand. “Bastard headbutted me,” he said, voice nasally. Gavin just stepped back, not wanting a drop on Nines’ jacket.

“We’ll handle him,” he assured, and the man walked off. Hank whistled beside him, casually holding out his hand. Gavin knew what this offer meant, but he also knew what was at stake.

Then again, he could taste metal in his own mouth.  He took off the jacket, gently holding it in his hands before passing it to the other. “Damn, you handwash this?” Gavin blinked, tilting his head as his thoughts came to a crashing and confused halt.

“Uh, yeah? How could you tell, old man?” Hank huffed, shrugging his shoulders.

  
  


“Because it was soaked with blood and now it smells like soap and might even be cleaner than when Nines wore it. He’ll appreciate that.”

“He fucking better- handwashing shit is a pain in the ass.” He rubbed his hands as he said that, cracking his knuckles and then rolling his shoulders. “Thanks though- I’ll  _ try _ not to fight him.”

“Yeah yeah,  _ try _ . Right. Listen, I’m not sitting here and babysitting you, Reed. You punch someone, you suffer the write up. You wanna stay on this case so bad, you’ll keep yourself in check. Simple as that.” That was an ideology Gavin could appreciate, and he nodded in response.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” Shooting one last look at the coat, parting with it… felt wrong. He had to remind himself that he was doing this for Nines. Mental stability was an afterthought when your partner was missing.

  
  


Not too surprisingly, he took the hostility in stride, only waving the jail time in the other’s face, getting a few more charges to add but nothing that would help find Nines. The minute he was out, he was putting the coat back on. Hank said nothing, just patted his back, and they continued with interrogations.

Dead end after dead end. It was beyond frustrating. Gavin could feel the frayed thread of his patience wear down to the molecules at this point, but he kept his cool. Even as Connor joined Hank behind the glass, even as Chris joined him in the room. Somewhere, in the back of his head, he couldn’t help but feel this was all familiar in a way.

He sighed, two people left to question. They were no closer and these last few hours felt like a waste. He wanted to scream. Everything was frustrating, and he even distanced from Chris, rubbing at the pointed top of the coat.

  
  


Nines was so extra with this coat, but it looked so good on him. Gavin wanted to see him with it again, and his whole chest ached. The next person brought in zeroed his focus on Gavin, his previous fit about androids touching him cutting off as he sneered. His silence already irked Gavin, but he sat down across from him regardless.

He started with his normal questions, as he did with each person before. To silence, the man’s sneer never leaving. When Gavin realized he was wasting his time, he informed the other of his charges, in full, since he was one of the last to be caught. They had video of him throwing bottles, and Gavin shrugged as Chris motioned to the door behind the guy.

“Wow,” the guy started, as Chris brought his cuffed hands off the table. Gavin looked to him with a raised eyebrow, and immediately felt his blood boil as that sneer only got worse.

  
  


“Never thought the day I’d see a bitch cry over some useless plastic. You’re even wearing it’s jacket like a dutiful housewife huh? You sure you didn’t reverse roles with that thing?” The man, at some point of running his mouth, got close enough to brush against Nines’ coat, trying to get in Gavin’s face. Gavin didn’t want to look and see if he dirtied his coat again. “Too bad the next time you see dream doll Ken will be in pieces. What’re gonna do then, cry some more? Cry for an unfeeling, lifeless, imposter?”

Gavin saw red, not because of the attacks on himself. He could handle that shit. But because the guy  _ tried _ to spit on him, on Nines’ coat, and Gavin jumped back just short of that. He saw red because he couldn’t think of Nines in pieces. He saw red because he knew how much of that was a lie and how  _ dare _ this fucker speak bad of Nines. Not when he was missing, when he could be-

The next thing Gavin knew was a loud  _ thud _ as he tackled the man, rearing back his hand to sock this guy in the face. Chris, thankfully, grabbed his arm before he connected, but he took great joy in the look of fear in the punk under him. Not that he would let it stop him. He knee’d the guy before he heard Chris shout… Something. In all honesty, his hearing was dulled, only focused on the guy who deserved to feel all the pain he did.

  
  


Another pair of hands were on him, and he snarled, wanting to fight them off. Slowly his hearing came back to him, and when a third pair joined and easily held him back, Chris took the fucker away. At least he shut up now, and Gavin could focus on anything besides that. “That’s it- there we go. Come on Gavin, snap out of it.”

Connor. Connor’s voice, but  _ pitched _ . “Stop that- stop it-  _ let go of me! _ ” He was let go of at once, but he noticed how Hank blocked the door. Which was for the best he supposed. He still felt like punching someone, but no one in this room deserved that. Checking the coat frantically, he was relieved only to see wrinkles in the fabric.

  
  


“Gavin… Are you alright?” Connor’s voice was back to normal,  _ thankfully _ , but still so concerned. It made Gavin sick to his stomach. Or maybe he made himself sick. He didn’t know. Everything fucking  _ hurt _ .

“No! No I’m not fucking alright! It’s been four hours of asking every shitty, trash sucking wannabe gangster that was there where in the fresh  _ fuck _ my partner is, and getting no results! Meanwhile, who fucking knows what they’re doing to Nines! I want to find him and it feels like we’ve been wasting time all morning!” He huffed, and he knew, in the back of his head, he shouldn’t be breathing this hard. That his head shouldn’t feel this fuzzy and his body shouldn’t be this hot.

He shouldn’t be like this again. The frustration and fear threatened to overwhelm him. Connor took a step closer only to be stopped by how Gavin tensed and readied to hit someone. Something. Anything. 

  
  


Then a voice, stern, low, interrupted them. Gavin looked over, feeling ready to fight whomever he had to at this point, only to see Fowler waiting there. And then all the heat turned to ice at his concerned face. “Reed.”

“ _ Don’t _ .” He knew why he was there. There would be only one reason for him to come out of the office, to where he was cornered. Only one explanation for why Hank looked away guiltily.

“I have to. You’re emotionally compromised. We’re lucky Chris was fast enough to stop you, or else you and me both know you would’ve hospitalized that man.”

“Fowler, I  _ have _ to work this case- I have to find him-”

“He’ll be found. But you can’t be on it any further.  _ Go home _ , Gavin. You’re off the case until further notice. Connor will keep you updated.” The words faded for a moment, an overwhelming fear threatening to sweep Gavin. He didn’t protest as arms wrapped around him, letting him lean over... or fall, he wasn’t sure. At least Fowler looked bad for it too, mumbling something to Hank he didn’t catch before quickly leaving.

  
  


He wasn’t sure how long they remained like that, but eventually Gavin pushed away. “Do you want me to ride with you Gavin? Do you have any-”

“ _ Don’t _ .” His voice was choked as he gripped the chair for a moment, forcing himself to just breathe. “Do me a favor and focus on finding Nines. You’ve both done  _ enough _ .” He knew the words cut, he could see it in the wince Hank gave off. 

Hank knew better than most though, to not remove someone from a case like this. Not when it was their partner. Not when they cared this much. He could’ve spoken up, but he didn’t.

He damned Gavin to be in pain and the unknown. He damned him to worry and focus on his emotions instead of finding Nines. He knew what he did with his silence.

  
  


After a couple breaths, Gavin straightened up, leaving his things in his desk and brushing past Tina and Chris without a word. He knew they were looking, they were concerned, but if they were so damn concerned, they could talk to him later.

He needed to head  _ somewhere _ and it sure as hell wasn’t home. He did plan to stop there at least, make sure his cats had food and water for a few days. Right now though, he focused on messaging the only person who’d know how to deal with him. Getting a confirmation to the simple question of ‘ _ can I come hang _ ’, he set his phone away and made sure he was good to just- disappear for a day or two.


	5. Soft Reboot

“This place is still the weirdest looking building I ever go into.”

Chloe smiled at him, blonde hair pushed to the side as her blue jumper made her appear so much taller. Plus the pumps helped. “Then again, you don’t get out much. What brings you here today?” Gavin shrugged, shaking his head as he pulled the coat closer.

“Need a drinking buddy if Elijah’s willing.” Chloe had been a deviant for so long that she didn’t  _ need _ an LED to express her discomfort at the sentence, but the spinning red on her temple certainly drove it home.

“Gavin?” It was a soft voice he didn’t want to acknowledge, just giving her a forlorn look as he took off his shoes and set them aside. He left his jacket on, finding his way around with his newfound shadow.

  
  


The place wasn’t quiet by any means. In every room there was a ST200, varying hair colors and styles, but similar faces. Similar heights. Like a house of twins. Some waved to them, which Gavin waved back, but most were busy amongst themselves. Swimming, playing games, some working right there from the house. Hell, some even took to physically reading, Gavin biting back a chuckle at a circle of girls in beanbag chairs all reading various books.

Still, it wasn’t the noise of the precinct either, and as Gavin headed downstairs to where he assumed Elijah would be, it quieted down. Soon they were in the first basement level, walking through various labs. Gavin sighed as the place reminded him too much of a hospital. He wondered if that was on purpose- their mom worked in one when they were young.

He shook the thought out of his head as he heard the familiar sounds of a machine humming loudly, the assembly rig, and prepared for whatever mess he was about to walk in on.

  
  


As he figured, there was an unfinished android hanging in the arms of the rig, and Gavin nearly tripped at the familiarity of the body. “ _ Another _ fucking RK Eli?” Elijah looked over, pausing his work from behind the guy’s skull. When his hands pulled away, there was a small smatter of blue blood, and immediately Gavin felt sick. He turned, unable to look over, and he didn’t have to guess how his stress spiked. Chloe’s arm was immediately around him, so he was pretty certain it did.

“Uh yeah- just give me a couple minutes and I’ll be cleaned up.” Gavin nodded numbly, walking out of the room in favor of the darker hallway. He took a few steadying breaths, closing his eyes before squeezing them shut.

After a couple minutes, or hell, it could’ve been an hour for all Gavin kept track, two sets of footsteps joined him. Chloe’s arm wrapped around him again, and this time he noticed the distinct difference from the one he wanted. The one he was painfully reminded of at even the sight of blue blood.

  
  


There was nothing said as they walked back upstairs together, and cut through the house to Elijah’s gaming room. He figured this room out of all of them would be packed, but everyone seemed cleared from this room, hell even the hallway around it. Elijah took his chair, and before Gavin could realize what was happening, a pillow was being launched at him. “Alright sit down bitch boy, we got time to talk and Chloe’s agreed to drinks as long as she monitors.”

For a moment, Gavin raised an eyebrow, looking to Chloe as he still held the pillow. “ _ Agreed _ to drinks?”

“We both know how Elijah gets when drunk. As amusing as the idea of a Chloe pyramid is, I like his intelligence remaining where it’s supposed to. Not directed to how many girls can stack upon each other with a five miles per hour wind and maintain the pyramid long enough for a picture.” Gavin snorted, knowing that was experience talking rather than a hypothetical.

“Alright, alright. Sounds good. Chloe you got v-”

“No.” He pouted, but a hand in his hair directed his head and body forwards regardless, sitting him in the chair.

  
  


“Sucks to suck idiot. You came here for whatever reason, you gotta deal with my amazing wife-to-be.” Gavin sighed, but at least his head would be focused on something. It felt traitorous, he felt sick. He should be  _ doing _ something. Elijah smacked him with a controller as his thoughts began to shift, and he wondered just how much of an open book he was.

“Smash time.”

“Eli, we’re  _ adults _ , can’t we just watch a movie or something?”

“ _ Bitch _ , you act like  _ either _ of us had a childhood.” He choked on air, jumping as Chloe sat two tall glasses of… Something beside them. It took him a couple seconds before he laughed.

“Really Chloe?”

“It’s light enough to not plaster you both, and has enough caffeine to keep you awake tonight, does it not?” She smiled, and Gavin picked up the mug of Irish coffee, taking a sip and letting it warm him, settle his stomach.

  
  


“Fair enough. And whatever, Smash it is. Just keep me from thinking for a few hours.” Elijah hummed in agreement. And to both of their credit, Gavin wasn’t sure  _ what _ time it was, or how many mugs he went through, but he was wired as fuck and buzzed and it was dark out.

“Alright- holy shit, if I deal with pokemon trainer one more fucking time I’m breaking something. What’cha been up to lately.”

Elijah was a lot worse off than him, and they both put down the controls, letting music fill the silence. “Nothing too exciting. Was given that 800 to fix up. Helped some of the girls get jobs around here. Cyberlife’s doing good now, though they won’t let me be spiteful and rename the company.”

“To?” Gavin finished that mug, and he heard Chloe sigh behind him somewhere. “Chloe- don’t worry about another one. We good.” She raised an eyebrow to that, and Gavin smiled, a little loopy in nature.

  
  


“I wanted to change it to Deviantlife. They didn’t like that too much, but Markus found it amusing.”

“Damn, would’ve been a good rebranding.”

“Right! Oh, and one of the girls is getting into fashion. Integrating fashion into prosthetics and figuring out how to use the electrical current in humans to power LEDs on clothes… Or something like that.” Elijah shrugged, and Gavin could tell he was close to passing out despite the mugs of coffee he ingested.

“Lemme know when it works out. I’ll model for her for free.”

“She’d love that! I will… I miss you, sometimes, not many people let me just…” Elijah waved his hands towards the TV and the controller. “Even though it’s not for a good reason you’re here, I’m glad you are nonetheless.”

“I get it I get it, come over more often, right?”

“You better! I’ll bribe Nines into- Gavin?”

  
  


At the mere namedrop, Gavin winced, holding onto his empty cup. He could’ve sworn it was so warm moments ago, yet now the glass felt like ice in his hands. He wasn’t drunk enough to forget, and he wasn’t drunk enough to want to either. Still in his head, only just on the edge. He wanted to be pushed either way at this point. 

“Gavin… What happened that you came  _ here _ ?” Chloe’s voice this time, and he appreciated that because Elijah probably couldn’t form a coherent enough sentence to realize just how bad Gavin had it.

“My partner’s missing… I was kicked off the case because I nearly throttled one of the fuck’s that was there when he… disappeared.” Chloe,  _ thankfully _ , didn’t gasp. Gently, a hand rested on his shoulder, offering Gavin the chance to lean into her. But he didn’t want to. He curled further into his seat, feeling worry gnawing at the edge of his buzz.

  
  


If he had been drinking vodka, he would’ve been five foot under the waves trying to drag him down now. When he could form the right words, he’d thank Chloe later. “That’s why you came here? Distance right.” He nodded, and like that the TV kicked onto an older movie. “Well, you’ll get none of those thoughts out of your head this way. You’re delaying the inevitable. But it’s no good to tackle all of that now. I put on your favorite movie from when you two were teens. Try to pay attention to it. In the morning, we can talk more clearly.”

With equal sense of dread and relief, he nodded, glad to let anyone take control at this point. Because he was sure shit at it. A thought came to his head and he snickered, looking back to make sure Chloe left the room. “You really influenced her to be a dom didn’t you.” Ok, so booze loosened his tongue when he was comfortable.

It loosened Elijah’s too. “I have no clue what you’re talking about. She’s only the best person to exist in my life, ever.”

“Excuse you! I’m right here!”

“Did I stutter.”

  
  


Gavin gasped, mocked offended, before Elijah buried him. “Just like Nines is for you, right?” Gavin blinked, mouth clicking shut and quickly focusing on the movie. “Damn right… Picking on me, prick.”

“Bastard.”

“That would be you actually. I’m the jackass.”

“No, you’re the  _ whole _ ass.”

Gavin wasn’t sure how long  _ that _ banter continued of half baked insults, but Elijah passed out, and the movie eventually switched to some other Marvel movie. He passed out shortly after, despite the caffeine in his system, but no nightmares or dreams followed.

  
  


He was awoken by a soft voice, but not quite the one he was used to. “Gavin? Gavin hello. Hello-o? Wakey wakey.” He swat at the hand pressing on his head, opening a single eye to glare at whomever was annoying him. Blue eyes, blonde hair… And red streaks. Definitely not Chloe. “Oh good, that took twelve minutes. You passed the fuck out.” There was no spin of yellow, but Gavin could see that distant look the girls got when messaging each other.

“Chloe said you’re to go to the kitchen. Mr. Kamski is already there.” Gavin nodded, dragging in a deep breath to release it as he stretched. It was… Late into the next day. He grabbed his phone immediately, rising to stand, confused for a moment why he was still here.

Then as he read over conversations he knew he didn’t send, he pieced together everything with blazing clarity.

  
  


Sometimes, Gavin  _ wished _ he got hangovers, just so he could not remember jack shit the next morning. At least Chloe was kind enough to make sure he had the next couple days off, and check in with Connor. They didn’t find anything new, checking the place that they were given to find some weapons but nothing else.

No Nines. He wasn’t wasting another night. He couldn’t. He’d tell Chloe and Elijah thank you, and then he’d- he’d do something. Fuck he wasn’t sure. His brain was still fuzzy with regret from not bashing that prick’s face in. He was off the case with two buildings to check, no warrants, and no leads.

He was frustrated. Getting drunk sounded like a great option, but he knew Chloe wouldn’t let him do that twice, and going alone was… A bad idea. He groaned, but got up, heading to the kitchen.

  
  


He paused as he noted Nines’ jacket still on his shoulders, and the pain of losing him hit all over. He had to do something. If Nines was… If he was gone, and not coming back, what would Gavin say then? ‘ _ Yeah, I was playing Smash instead of looking for him. _ ’

Part of him hated himself. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t- “Damn I can hear you spiraling from here. Get the fuck in the kitchen Gavin.” Elijah sounded  _ delightful _ , and Gavin remembered distinctly that he  _ did _ have hangovers.

Walking into the kitchen, Elijah sat at an island, food in front of him but his face on the marble top. Chloe plated Gavin some food, and another ST200 stood beside her. Except she looked like Chloe if Chloe was born with devil wings. Gavin wasn’t sure what  _ exactly _ it was, if it was the heeled boots, the cargo pants, or the camouflage tanktop, but Gavin had an instinctual want to both back up and challenge her.

  
  


She kinda reminded him of Nines. Not in a way that it ached, but in the way he remembered their  _ first _ encounters. When Nines grabbed him by the throat, lifted him, and threatened to throw him halfway across the damn bullpen. Admittedly, he deserved it. He got thrown  _ elsewhere _ , but he always remembered that encounter fondly.

“If you keep staring I’ll give you a reason to.”

“Calm down Zoe. Gavin’s gayer than a unicorn at Pride. It’s the cargo pants.” Gavin bristled a bit, his morning brain still in full control.

“It’s not the cargo pants- it’s the fact she looks like she can kick my ass.”

Chloe chimed in then, gently guiding Gavin to sit and eat. “That’s ‘cause she  _ can _ . Zoe, meet Gavin, Elijah’s secret half-brother. He’s dealing with… A lot. That’s why I asked if you’d stay behind today.”

  
  


Gavin began eating, too hungry to resist. He distinctly remembered not eating last night, at some point Chloe tried to get him to but he refused. But he did raise his eyebrow at how she phrased that. Zoe sighed, sitting down beside the man. When she went to touch the coat however, Gavin quickly flinched away. Chloe and Elijah got away with it because family. Not every single blonde in here had the same privilege. Thankfully the hint came across, even with toast in Gavin’s mouth.

“To further explain- I teach self-defense to several androids down in Jericho, and I used to work at a martial arts studio. At the time, the teachers there just found it as an amusing side project, to try and teach an android with the inability to harm people martial arts. And now look at me.” She grinned, a look too similar to his own feral grin, and he could appreciate that.

Wiping his mouth before he spoke, he looked between the two. “So you want to spar basically. Sorry to tell you I don’t know much martial arts. My self-defense training is what I go through with SWAT and on my own time.”

“We can improve it then. Chloe said you needed a distraction. And I need to beat someone up for once. You in?”

  
  


Gavin finished his food first, before nodding. “No- talking or any of that shit? You’re not trying to get me to say what’s really bothering me or something?”

“Nope. Just want to spar with someone I can actually hit. Chloe said you’d be fine with that.”

“I am… I really am that- this will be good. Didn’t get to smash that fucker’s face in yesterday, so fighting will be… It’ll be good.” He had reservations, naturally, about fighting her. He spent so long proving his aggression was towards Connor  _ specifically _ , and even that was non-existent now. Nothing more than a rivalry.

  
  


He didn’t want to hurt her, but at the same time, he doubted he actually could. Either way, he finally took off Nines’ jacket, holding it closely. No one commented as he held it out to Chloe. “You’re watching over us, right?”

“Naturally. And recording it, as I’m sure someone will love to see it when he comes to visit.” When. Not if.  _ Fuck _ he could’ve married this women if he was straight. He stood up and stretched, before he let the girls go ahead of them. He assumed they were heading outside. Looking back to Elijah, the man hadn’t finished eating yet.

“You coming with us, jackass?”

A slow shake of his head, Gavin’s own tilted. “No, I got shit to work on. Plus I want to get some things together, just in case. Go have fun with the girls, I’ll see you in a bit.” Gavin shuffled on his feet, looking to where the other two walked away.

“Hey… Thanks. For all this. I will start coming around more. I just… You know how we both are. You may have hit your goal, but I don’t think I’ll ever stop climbing for mine.”

  
  


There was silence for a few moments before Elijah hummed. “Yeah yeah, now leave before you turn soft on me. Zoe will churn your ass like butter if you keep getting mushy.” Gavin barked out a laugh at that, waving his hand at the other.

“You bastard,” he called, and enjoyed the laugh he got back, heading outside to where Zoe and Chloe were. Chloe held Nines’ jacket over her lap, neatly folded, and Zoe bounced on her feet, seeming to warm up. Several others watched now and if Gavin had some left in him, he’d probably have gone red in embarrassment.

Right now, he just needed to fight, and mimicked the other with taking his shoes off. “Hey! Thought you fucking chickened out or something.” Gavin rolled his eyes at that, stretching a bit as he walked.

  
  


“Just catching up. So, what rules for this?”

“None. You try to hit me. I… Well, I hit you. Of course, no dirty tricks, but you don’t seem like to type to do that when sparring.” She had him there, and he emptied his pockets beside Chloe with one last check to his phone.

“Lemme know if any update comes through?” She nodded, and he turned back to the girl. “And how do we call it?”

“Well, I could pin you, but I doubt that would look appropriate in any way shape or form. So, tap out, or down for three?” If anyone else besides a trained martial artist came off that cocky, Gavin would’ve felt challenged. As it stood, he knew he was losing and accepted this, just hoping he’d get a couple hits in. Make it a good fight.

Again, something similar enough to remind him that he needed to find Nines, but not enough to hurt. He would find Nines, but first, he needed to clear his head.

And since a certain mountain of an android wasn’t there to piss off, he’d settle for what he’d get. “Sounds good. Chloe, call it!”


	6. Blunt Force

After  _ two hours _ , Gavin laid down, face first in the grass, not moving even as Chloe called it. Not for the second time, but the third, as Gavin didn’t get the idea to stay down. He heard the  _ thunk _ beside him of Zoe’s ass hitting the grass too, and felt a towel lightly smack across his shoulders.

He was sure he had Chloe sized bruises all over his torso, and a permanent imprint of Zoe’s foot on his ass. She fucking kicked him, not once, not twice, not even three times. Five times Gavin let the brat get behind him and kick him forward, and he did not like being sore in  _ that _ way. However, his whole body felt like tenderized meat at this point. He tasted blood from a good punch to the cheek, and he even had blue blood on him without panicking.

  
  


All in all, it was an amazing sparring session, but even getting to his knees fucking hurt. “Remind me to take your classes when I have time. Fucking  _ hell _ ,” he grumbled, rubbing his throat as he sat on his heels after a moment. Looking over to Zoe, he winced at the patch on her shoulder where Gavin aimed for the joint, the skin glitching out. He’d bet her knee was like that too. He learned, over time, to aim for the joints on androids if he wanted to get anywhere in a fight.

Helping Elijah put them together when they were younger, even if it was just lifting shit for him, taught him something useful at least. Everything had a weak spot, even martial arts knowing Terminators with heels.

“I’ll let you join in for free- you can take hits pretty well for being Kamski’s bro.”

“Yeah, well one of us two had to have some muscle in that house.” She laughed at that, and he saw the hand offered to him, taking it and getting up. He felt… He felt good. He felt a lot better, despite being sore as  _ hell _ , than he did coming here. “You sure  _ that’s _ all good?” She looked to her shoulder as he motioned to it, then fucking  _ shrugged _ .

  
  


Gavin wondered if all Chloe’s were prone to acting like- well- him at some point. This one sure did. “It will be once I bug Kamski to fix it.”

“Solid solution.” Chloe walked over, smiling to them both but holding the jacket close to her. Gavin wanted to reach out for it, that nagging feeling having been there since he took it off, but he was calm enough to not do so. Plus his hands were dirty as fuck.

“Good job, both of you. Gavin, shower. Now. You have spare clothes in the room you normally take up. Zoe, you as well. You’re still staying here until the apartments open up, I will not have you tracking dirt and thirium everywhere.”

“Yes Chloe,” came out in unison from both of them, then two similar snickers. Zoe walked ahead first, but Gavin lingered.

  
  


“Any… Anything?” He motioned to his phone, and Chloe’s smile fell just a bit.

“No, sorry. I even messaged him, a little prodding never hurts, but Connor said he’ll let us know when he gets something… I have a feeling you are officially out of the loop.” Gavin sighed, nodding in agreement to that.

“It’s… It’s fine. Yeah.” His eyebrows furrowed, and he motioned for his phone as the other girls that were watching started to head in. He pulled up the places, crossing the one off, and then began pulling up his contacts. “It’s peachy even. Fuck him, and fuck Fowler.”

He slid his phone into his pocket, ready to follow everyone as he grabbed his shoes when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. “That combination of words means nothing good. What  _ are _ you planning, Gavin?”

  
  


He grinned at her, shrugging the hand off this time. “If you want something done right, you do it yourself. I’m not going to sit here and mope, that doesn’t help. And letting you guys distract me- first off, it’s not your job. Not that I don’t appreciate it, fuck, you guys are life savers, but I don’t need to stick around here to just bug you guys.” He started walking forwards, and his silent shadow followed him.

Except she wasn’t completely silent, not like Nines. Heels still clicked when they got in the house. “So I’m going to do what I can- legally, I am a detective after all- and see if I can’t drudge up any leads. As long as I don’t do anything that requires a warrant, it’s all an ‘anonymous tip’.” Gavin grinned to her, and Chloe sighed heavily, LED a mix of yellow and red. 

“I have to advise against this. Fowler won’t be happy.”

“And Fowler knew better than to take me off the case too. I knee  _ one _ guy for spitting at me and oh- I’m too emotionally compromised.” Chloe opened her mouth to say something, then let it shut audibly as she adjusted the jacket in her hands yet.

  
  


He ignored it, knowing Fowler had a point but so did he dammit. He went upstairs to the bedrooms for the guests, or rather, the girls staying over, and Chloe followed him into the one. She set the coat down on the bed, and for a moment Gavin debated asking her to sit there.

He knew it was silly though, so he kept his mouth shut, just finding clothes and resolving to be done as soon as possible. He had a couple sets of clothes here, going for a pair of distressed dark denim jeans he left here and an older white tee with it. If he was going to talk with his contacts, he didn’t want to stand out, or have any kind of identifiers.

He set everything on the bed and grabbed some boxers to take a shower with. He was quick, both because he didn’t like just leaving Nines’ coat sitting there, but also because he wanted to see if any of the girls had makeup on them.

  
  


Showered and changed, he slid on the coat for now, feeling the smallest bit better while having it on. Slipping his shoes on last, he headed out of the room, going back downstairs to try and find Chloe first. Which wasn’t hard, she was still in another blue piece of clothing, now wearing a bright blue midi dress, and she was still the only one to have a ring on. A small detail, but Gavin knew to look for it.

“Hey Chloe, you know if any of the girls have any makeup?” It wasn’t that androids even needed makeup, some just liked playing around with it and experimenting. She nodded, LED spinning yellow. 

“Someone’s coming to show you their collection. I’m guessing you’re covering up your face a bit?” He grinned to confirm that, and just waited for the other to show up.

Soon enough, a girl did show up, a pastel bi-flag on her eyes with pink and blue lipstick. Cute, but way too flashy for what he planned. “I heard someone wants to access my co- _ llection _ ? Heyo Gavin?”

  
  


Considering Chloe had a whole phase of using cursed Tumblr talk, he wasn’t too bothered by the overly preppy voice she held. Deviancy formed in many ways. “Hey, wanna help me do some foundation and hide these shits?” He rubbed over the little scars on his face. “I’ll let you play with eyeliner too, but nothing too flashy.”

She lit up, nodding excitedly, and Gavin sat down at the island. Not even twenty minutes later did he look like a less rough version of himself. Age lines gone and scars hidden, he noticed the dark eyeshadow and grunge liner made his eyes darker than normal- not too much to be obvious. “You’re great, thank you so much for the help.”

“Anytime sweetie! You look great.” She put away her things, and Gavin looked at Chloe, who remained with them.

“Just,” she started, hesitant, searching for the right words. “Please be careful. I know you, I doubt you will, but do remember there are so many people worried about you.”

  
  


Gavin walked over to her, kissing her cheek before messing up her hair, getting a pout from her. “I will, alright? I gotta be in one piece to save my tincan’s ass after all.” She rolled her eyes at that and nudged him, so he took his leave. “Tell ‘Lij I’ll be back after a bit! We can actually watch a movie tonight!”

He didn’t know how true that was, but Chloe just hummed, letting him walk off with an ‘ _ ok _ ’. 

  
  


Getting into his car and going was a lot easier than he thought it would be. Even walking around town was easy enough. Ditching Nines’ coat, even in the safety of his locked car,  _ that _ was difficult. He felt pain in his chest at doing so, but he knew that would be a very obvious symbol to point out. So he left it, neatly folded on the back seat.

He trusted that Connor and Hank had the places to check, and those would need a warrant anyways. So he started with his own contacts. Beginning with the ones he’d rather throw in a ditch himself. He walked along the street until he came to a little dive joint, stepping inside and looking around.

He found his guy pretty quickly, and keeping with how he normally met the guy, he ordered two drinks. Eventually, the guy joined him at the bar and he passed one over, starting with going over the news. Catching up on what they normally talked about.

  
  


“Hey, you know anything about the punks running at that rally the other night? Fuckers damaged my car with their bullshit.” The guy scoffed, shaking his head.

“Fucking wish, woulda loved to tear that up with them but I don’t know ‘em. Want me to spread word you’re looking?”

“Hell no, I’ma find the fucker and sock ‘em in the face for touching what’s mine, ya know?” The man laughed, nodding and tilting his drink towards Gavin.

“Fair’s fair after all. You and me good?”

“For now. Here, take this one for me.” He slapped down a twenty for the drinks and stood up. “Got places to be- don’t let me catch you anywhere you’re not supposed to be dipshit.”

“Yeah yeah…” The man downed the rest of his drink, and Gavin took the dismissal for face value, leaving the place and heading back for his car.

  
  


Contact after contact, he was hitting dead ends. Starting from those most likely to be in that kind of circle, to just idiots he met along the job’s path. No one associated with the Recyclers, mostly because the group was mad enough to do shit like they had. 

It frustrated Gavin. He had less than ten people to ask, and he spent hours doing this. He had messaged Connor twice now, demanding any kind of update, and it’s only when Hank responded to his fourth text that he was told anything. They’d checked over the buildings Gavin had listed, and even back traced some of the guys they picked up, but none of them went anywhere they hadn’t checked.

Sunset was starting to peek through the clouds, and Gavin took in a shaky breath, letting his fingers grip the wheel as he parked, again. Just in case, he checked his conversation with Nines.

  
  


It was their usual, stupid, incredibly fun banter. Gavin introduced Nines to the joys of watching videos together, and now they’d swap videos. Gavin taught Nines what a ‘Karen’ was, to the point the fucker  _ picked up the voice _ when Gavin was  _ mildly _ inconvenienced by a witness they were questioning. In return, Nines took pride in finding videos of wild animals being dumbasses. 

Beyond the videos, there was just… Them. Gavin didn’t want to put a name to it, even though he  _ knew _ they were flirting. Sending selfies when bored, telling the other they would rather spend the night with them. Sometimes just talking about what they were doing.

_ [Nines: You better. I’ll see you in the morning… Good night, kitten.] _

He sent a middle finger and a simple  _ ‘good night’ _ back to him. He wished he had said so much more, or that there was any kind of message there now. Not the several terrified messages he sent to Nines.

He typed one more out, feeling his hands shake and his face burn, a twisting, coiling mix of anger and pain.

[ _ I miss you. _ ]

  
  


Getting out of the car, he started towards his next contact, some nice guy, bad choices, that kind of deal. Only to hit another dead end. As with the next two.

He watched street lights come on as he walked up to the next place, stepping into the bar. This wasn’t even a contact through informant means. Just a cool bartender that he would ask about shit, and they’d be happy to talk. He saddled up to a stool, debating on drinking at this point, sending Chloe a text that he was fine. He wasn’t coming home, not until he exhausted every option, but he was relatively fine.

Just failing at finding the one person he couldn’t live without. It was no big deal, re- “Dude, if you frown at your phone any harder, it might crack under the pressure.”

“Was that a cop joke or a sad joke?”

“Both. What can I get you to drink?”

  
  


He sighed, chasing off the urge to straight up chug something. “Sweet tea. I’m here for conversation, if you’ve got the time to spare.” He looked around, seeing two other faces tucked into a booth, not even paying them mind. It was a quiet night, after all the unrest he wasn’t surprised.

A drink was pushed in front of him, the bartender smiling slightly. She was nice, had long hair that faded to a reddish-hot pink from brunette. Still definitely a chick though. “So what do you want to talk about?” She took a position in front of him, wiping down counters.

“You hear about anything weird going on around here? Anything- I’m grasping at straws.” It was honest, a lot more raw than he meant to be. Her smile fell a bit, worry in her eyes before she hummed.

  
  


“Everyone’s been staying clear of the streets.” He felt his heart sink at those words, eyes dropping to look at the liquid in the chilled cup. “But, I did come across… Something worrying… I didn’t think of it at the time, fucking, yelling from buildings around here? That’s your average weeknight. But uh…” She fiddled with her necklace, looking up and to the side.

“I think early this morning? Or late last night, whichever, I heard a  _ fuck _ ton of yelling from the old bakery that closed up? Could be nothing, I was walking past it because we ran out of buns. There was a van, that yelling- you know how it is.”

“Keep your nose to yourself and trouble won’t find you.”

“Yu-p,” she popped the ‘p’ and Gavin was quick to put a five down.

  
  


“You’re an angel, keep the rest.” He downed his drink and quickly went outside. He knew the bakery she was talking about; it was abandoned during the revolution, was the only one  _ worth _ talking about. He kept his car where it was before making his way down to check it out, looking up as it got darker.


	7. Found And Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, huge shout out to my artist, sarcastic_skeleton (https://twitter.com/sethmckenna_) on twitter, for the wonderful art made for this! It's been great working on this and I really hope this chapter does their art justice.

The building wasn’t even lit up properly, that’s how bad the area had become over time. Several street lights were shot out, and Gavin avoided a couple smashed bottles as he drew closer. There were a couple cars, so he stuck to the darker lit areas, wishing he had a lighter or something to fiddle with.

Instead, he missed the warmth of Nines’ coat. Missed the slight smell of crisp rain and ocean that had begun to fade. He missed the man that wore it. Fuck. Pausing to clear his head, he tucked into the doorframe of a building, steadying his breath. It gave him a good view point anyways, and he watched as a few rounds of people passed by.

  
  


Obviously, going in through the front door was a no go, so he eyed the alley beside it. He couldn’t remember if the building had a side door or not, but it beat staying here. Every minute wasted was a minute he didn’t have his partner. He was _really_ tired of that.

Waiting for a moment no one seemed to be coming out, a lone car parked out front, he moved, darting across the street and making his way over to the alley. There were no windows low enough to see into, Gavin gritting his teeth at that, but the trash laid out from the building beside it provided cover from the street. He heard a car and ducked behind a bag, letting it pass, white lights illuminating the wall of the building for a moment before disappearing once more.

He pulled out, heading deeper into the alley, pulling out his phone to use it’s light to look around. It smelled like ass back here, Gavin’s nose wrinkling, but then all sounds, all senses but his sight stopped. Like a thread pulled taught, tension vibrating in his core. 

  
  


Small puddles of blood- _blue_ , dark, almost missed. He nearly stepped in one. _‘No… No no no no-’_ , the mantra repeated as his thoughts spiraled, following the trail to behind a dumpster. He wasn’t sure if he was hoping to find Nines, or anyone _besides_ Nines.

It didn’t really matter, as the world crashed in on him at _once_ , a horrible ringing in his ears as he slowly registered the sight.

Dark locks fell over blackened eyes, blood dripping from his nose and his… the remainder of his mouth. More was spread over his face in a brutal splatter that left nothing to the imagination given the state of his missing arm. Arms. And legs. Just a torso, slumped over, emotionless. No sound. No whirr, no laugh, no condescending bullshit. Nothing. Nothing but the faintest glow to a thirium pump that held what was left of his thirium.

  


He fell to his knees, kneeling before the body of his partner, tilting his face up. His voice was a whisper, not because of the building, but because his throat tightened up so tense that even breathing was difficult. “Nines?” Everything felt hot, starting from his eyes, to down his face, to his throat. His chest. Tight and hot and yet touching him, he was so _cold_. Black chassis that he’d never shown willingly, easy to see by any passerby. Parts missing, peeled off. Exposed. 

This wasn’t his Nines, but it _was._ He was too late, the phrase repeating in his head as he checked for any sign of life. Any chance of saving him. The blood was still _fresh_ , and it took… minutes, what felt like _hours_ , before that clicked in his head. That Nines had… that this had happened recently.

Recently enough to be a chance? There had to be. This was _Nines_ . The fucker caught bullets in his skin and kept running. Got hit by a car and kept running. Saved him time after time after time, and kept _running._ He had to be saved.

  
  


Looking to the alley’s entrance, he furiously wiped at his face, feeling the sticky coolness of tear tracks drying. He was pretty sure he just smeared blue blood on his face, but that was a problem for later Gavin. A light passed by, another car, but he didn’t have time or the ability to duck and hide now. Right now, he lifted the remains- torso- clutching onto him tight enough fingers dug into the chassis. 

He remembered trying to lift Nines at the precinct, able to keep him in the air for a few seconds before he dropped him. They laughed it off, Gavin making the comment he needed a wall to push Nines into. Nines told him he was bold to assume.

It was all too easy to lift Nines now, and it felt like someone had frozen claws around his throat, choking him. He was silent for the fact he couldn’t _breathe_ . Everything was run- get him out of here- _save him_. Not even the doubts had room to seed, just running as quietly and quickly as he could. He tucked against the building as he heard a door open, and waited. Holding his breath was easy when he could barely breathe to begin with.

  
  


Soon, it was quiet again, and Gavin risked looking around the corner. The car was missing now, but no one was outside. A window of opportunity he couldn’t miss. He shifted Nines in his arms and _ran_ , feet thudding on the concrete as he focused on the world around him. He felt wet sink through his shirt, and felt pain in his hands as he held tighter, clenching his jaw.

His car felt miles away, but he got there and set Nines in the passenger side. He nearly broke the door trying to open it, and didn’t fuck with any belts as he floored it. There was only one place he could think to go, and he hoped that Chloe- anyone- was awake. 

  
  


With the only sound of wheels over the road, the silence filled every inch of the car, pressing against Gavin like the walls of a dam. He could feel himself slowly cracking, swallowing the lump in his throat as he took hiccuped breaths. It was harder to see through the watery filter in front of his eyes, but no one was out this late anyways.

The trip was too long. Every glance over and Gavin lost more and more of his resolve. His jaw hurt, a numb pain on a backburner of his mind. He didn’t bother trying to be quiet as he pulled in, didn’t bother turning off his car either. He got out, moving to the passenger side to grab Nines.

He wasn’t sure if it was Nines or his nerves, but he felt colder. Heavier. More like a body than a being. Gavin hit the door with his shoulder, managing his loudest voice which broke and wavered. “ _Chloe!_ ” 

  
  


It wasn’t her that answered, but he didn’t care, brushing past the girl and heading straight for the lab. He caught red light from the corner of his vision, but he kept moving, not needing lights, anything, any _one_ until he knew Nines was ok. Because he had to be ok. There was no other option than for him to be _ok_.

Noise shattered the silence as several other girls peeked out from doorways along his path. He made it to the lab quickly, laying the torso on the table and looking away. He couldn’t look back- couldn’t take knowing the blue blood evaporated already. That the glow could be missing. Gone. He could be-

His legs gave out from under him and he sat against the table, curling up as his jaw shook and his eyes burned, feeling every slow drip from his eyes down his cheek. He felt every muscle, every _bone_ , tense, vibrate, as his hands found his hair and he just- remained there. 

  
  


Elijah joined him shortly, and he heard the soft curse under his breath as he went to Nines’ side. Then hands, gentle, soft, warm, too small to be Elijah’s or Nines’, they grabbed his wrists and tugged. Not strong enough to dislodge, but to guide. “Gavin… Gavin come on, Elijah’s going to work on him. You’ve got to come with me.” Chloe’s voice broke the wordless silence he held so tightly for… He wasn’t sure how long. 

When did he find Nines? How much time did he waste? He wasn’t sure, everything was a blur. Everything hurt. The hands moved, grabbing under his elbows and lifting him, forcing him to let go and stand.

  
  


When he finally could look over, Chloe supported him, even as his heart seemed to stop and he couldn’t see through the water in his eyes. Someone made a noise, and he wasn’t sure if it was in his head or if it was actually him. Nines looked _dead_. Gone, permanently, no hope of coming back. Nothing there of the partner he wanted so bad, nothing there of the stupid prick he fell in love with.

He pulled away from Chloe only to be held back, Elijah already hooking him up to various machines. This time, he knew he sobbed, out loud, an, ugly, hiccuping noise that got Elijah to look at him. Then he nodded, and Chloe was pulling him away. He wanted to fight, wanted to stay with Nines, but he had no strength. He couldn’t _breathe_ , his throat constricted and a ten ton weight on his chest.

Still, dead weighting on Chloe proved difficult for her to move him, and eventually he got free, staying by the table. “Fuck it, let him be there. He’s not going to move just- go get something for him to sit on and shit.” 

  
  


He listened to Elijah move, machines turned on, lights came on, but he didn’t move, staying by Nines’ side. He couldn’t leave it again, not when doing so could mean so much. Not when he could lose him again. Time passed, he gave up caring if it was minutes or hours, before a familiar white jacket laid over his chest. His face was dry now, though he barely moved, so when he looked up it was painfully clear it was still just Chloe. 

“Figured you’d want this back. Listen, I need to know where you found him Gavin.” He laid his face against the cloth, feeling aches from staying still and tense for so long. He knew he’d have to talk eventually, but it was a war between the part of him that couldn’t see the point and the part of him that held onto the smallest shred of hope. “Ga-”

“Found him at the old bakery. Uh, the one down on Maple street. Near the Neapolitan bar. Could… Could you message Connor for me?” It hurt to say his name, swallowing hard as he finally moved, drawing out his phone and handing it over. 

  
  


Chloe took it gently, then offered him a blanket, which he took to lay against. “I’ll tell them you got the tip from a friend.” Gavin nodded numbly, and that was all that was said. When he looked around, two other girls were in here, helping to work on Nines. It was bright and noisy yet it all melted into a whirr.

Even with the lights and everyone, his eyes drooped, and a few blinks found darkness enveloping him.

  
  


The next day was no better. He woke up to the same sounds he fell asleep to, now with the added whirr of another machine. Looking around, he could see screens of code and scripts, all technological stuff he never really touched. He liked the physical sides of things, fitting parts to places, melding them together, cording the wires and connecting ports. 

He shook the thought away, willing himself to move. If only to properly put Nines’ coat on, so it wouldn’t hit the floor. That and it was significantly cooler. He knew it was to keep the machinery from overheating as quickly, but it still felt like a hospital room. He noticed there was now a chair beside him, and he used it to hoist himself up. He wasn’t _old_ but hell he _felt_ like it. 

“It’s there so you can get off the floor. And if we need to, we can just wheel you out of the way.” Elijah’s voice had him jumping a good foot, but he let out a heavy breath, taking the chair and getting close. Nines looked… Better? The same? The missing pieces were back, besides his arms and legs. And he wasn’t leaking thirium, or covered in it. His skin was still pulled back though.

  
  


“You know…” His voice sounded gravelly, and he wondered if he could bug one of the girls for water. Even if it came from the lab sink. “Nines- he hates his chassis being exposed.” He rubbed at his throat for now, just glad Elijah was letting him talk.

“Does he now? Why’s that?” And talking with him. He offered a tired smile when his brother looked over, trying to express his thanks without so many words. Again, he jumped nearly out of the chair as one of the girls tapped on his shoulder. He took the offered bottle with a thank you, chugging a good bit of it.

Then he capped it and crossed his arms over a part of the table Elijah wasn’t at, to rest his head. “Said it reminds him of what he was built to be. That he was meant to be feared.”

“Obviously you don’t.”

“ _Obviously_ … I told him that was stupid- that he shouldn’t hate a part of himself. He’s not- he’s not just was he was built to do, he’s far from that.”

  
  


He reached out, afraid to meet cold again, though he found he wasn’t nearly as cold as the table. He had a thrum to him, thirium pulsing through him now. Gavin was pretty sure that was one of the machine’s doings, but it was still better to feel than nothing. They kept talking, not often, but occasionally.

Then there was nothing else Elijah could do. “He’s… He’s repairing. A lot of internal damage occurred, as well as the thirium loss. I’m not entirely sure _when_ he’ll wake up…” He opened his mouth, as if to add to that, then snapped it shut. Gavin had a pretty good feeling he knew why as the genius avoided looking at him. “But I’m going to work on a set of arms and legs until we can receive the old ones. If we can receive the old ones.”

He answered with a hum, feeling a hand on his back. “Chloe still has your phone, right? Can I get a hold of Connor and Hank?” He gave a nod, and Elijah continued then. “Alright. One of the girls will bring food down in a couple of hours. You _will_ eat, or I’ll play _Nyan Cat, Despacito,_ and _Sandstorm_ on _repeat_ until you do.”

That got Gavin to laugh, weakly but he did. “I’ll eat I’ll eat… Just… Don’t want to leave his side, alright?”

  
  


Another pat to his back was all he received for that, before he was left alone. Just him and Nines’ body. He looked over at him, frowning for a moment, before moving to put the blanket on him. Of course, he avoided any wires, but it felt… Wrong, to not cover him up. “There ya go big guy… You know…” He wasn’t even sure if Nines could hear him.

It wasn’t likely. But it still felt good to talk to him. To pretend that LED on his temple wasn’t just flashing red, but a sign he could. That he could see irregularities that weren’t there in the steady on-off. 

“I missed you… I miss you.” Gavin let his head lay back down, taking a breath, the constriction in his throat just a little less tense. 

  
  


There was no wall clock in the lab, no windows to keep track of the sunrise or sunset. He could move to a computer, look, but he didn’t want to. The only time he left Nines’ side was when he absolutely had to because the human body didn’t just stop _processing_ despite the fact his mind did. Thankfully, someone always seemed willing to take his spot when he had to move.

Every so often, Gavin would just… talk. He started with what he did in the meantime. Getting thrown off the case, getting told by Chloe to stop being a mopey shit, getting his ass kicked. “You’d like her- Zoe. You two both like fighting, both like kicking my ass in particular… You have to wake up and meet her.”

By the time he was being brought food again, he ran out of things to cover. The girl said nothing as she placed the food down, and Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted her to or not. But she left him, and Gavin turned back to Nines.

  
  


For a bit, he just watched. No changes, there hadn’t been changes. Not even the few hours he got of sleep, there was… nothing. Just a soft whirr, blinking, in… out… in… out… Red that drove him nuts and he’d give his life just to see it spin blue once.

“I miss you… I miss you so damn much Nines… I got your coat. Kept it with me this whole time… I- I want you to wake up soon alright… I want you to wake up, because- wouldn’t you know there’s this movie coming out- some space horror movie. The ones you love. I want to take you there… As- as an actual date Nines.” He reached out, laying his hand close to where the tube replaced his thirium pump regulator.

“Was going to ask you that night, at the bar. If you wanted to come home with me. And stay the night. Not to get to work on time, but to just- hang out. Kiss. _Fuck_ I want to kiss you so bad…” His breath picked up, a little stutter as he felt a shakiness in his chest. “Have for so long… Nines you mean so much to me… _Please_ , please come back dipshit. I need you to come back…”

  
  


He laid his head down again, as there was no response. There was silence. Just him and this body. For the first time, he truly cried, feeling his face grow hot once more and letting out deep choked breaths. Tears mixed with who fucking knew what on his face as little whimpers left him.

Unsure of how long it took to get it out, all he just remained like that as he fell silent. Just listening to the whirr of the room, leaving himself feel hollowed out and aching.

A hand came to rest on his shoulder and he moved fast enough for a dull headache to form. Only to see the owner as Chloe, her smile far too sad for her features. He wiped at his face with the blanket, sniffling just a bit. “Need me to-” his voice cracked, wavering, weaker than he expected. “Need me to move?”

  
  


“Yes, we got his limbs back. Elijah will be down to reattach them… Do you need to do anything?” He shook his head, just moving to where Nines’ head was and sitting back in the chair. Chloe removed the blanket, wrapping Gavin in it. He didn’t have the energy to protest as she tucked him into the chair.

It was too quiet, even with Chloe here. So he hummed, filling the void with soft notes that he couldn’t force his voice to carry louder. No one stopped him, not even as Elijah stepped in. He moved through several songs, helping when he was asked to. Gavin could tell that the arms were more than just cleaned, the legs too, but he wasn’t going to ask how bad. He wasn’t sure he could handle it.

Soon enough, Nines was in one piece again, but there was no sign of _life_. Elijah made no comment on that. “You want to come up with us for a bit, Gav? Chloe already called Fowler for you, when Connor brought the parts over… You have a lot of unused vacation time- he’s letting you take a week of it now.”

“Thanks but- no… No, I want to be here. In case he wakes up… Or ya know, doesn’t.” He had to accept that was more likely. He had to accept that at some point, the blinking could stop. However bad they fried him- that was it.

  
  


Elijah simply pressed his lips together, breathing in through his nose and nodding before he left. Gavin watched his shoulders drop, but then turned back to Nines. A few minutes of just looking over him, and he felt that ache fill the hollowness in his chest.

Reaching out, he took his hand and hoped that he’d see ice blue again.


	8. Diagnostic Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is in Nines' POV- it's the only one like this.

[  INITIALIZATION COMPLETE ]

“ _ Don’t want to leave his side alright?” _

_ “I missed you… I miss you.” _

_ “Nines, I’m lost without you.” _

_ “Don’t think I’ve ever felt this much pain.” _

_ “I miss you so damn much Nines…” _

_ “I want to take you there… As- as an actual date Nines.” _

_ “Fuck I want to kiss you so bad…” _

_ “Nines you mean so much to me…” _

_ “I need you to come back…” _

Someone hummed a song he recognized, the lyrics floating in his head.  _ ‘I got those jet pack blues-’ _ Not someone. Gavin. Gavin was humming, words occasionally slipping out.

  
  


> [ > All Systems Functional. Run Calibration and Diagnostics? ]
> 
> [ ^ Yes. ]

He listened, unable to see or move, but his external sensors had recorded everything since his thirium was stabilized again. He was not in physical pain, that module broken, fixed, and turned off.

But he was in pain. Gavin never sounded so  _ destroyed _ . He never sounded so weak, depressed,  _ distraught _ . All the time spent listening to those bastards and he never once considered the opposite of their lies.

That Gavin needed him.

  
  


Even now, his voice sounded  _ dead _ . Nines heard him sing before. Karaoke at the DPD where Gavin rumbled out  _ ‘Hurt’ _ much to Hank’s amusement. He heard him sing during stakeouts when they were bored. He heard his soft lullabies to the cat they found in the house. He knew what Gavin sounded like when he sang- he was alive, a deep timbre that left Nines wanting to break that voice. A voice that calmed him as much as it riled him up.

He wanted to hear it like that, not the broken dead tones. He wanted to hear Gavin happy again, he sounded so sad and it hurt. Gavin was his partner, one person he trusted above everyone else, someone who fought for his place inside Nines’ walls and made camp there, then defended him from anyone else who sought to tear him down.

Someone he’s seen want and  _ affection _ in the looks he received, not fear or suspicion. Someone who waited and waited, never pushed Nines, even when he was hoping he would. And right when he was about to…

  
  


> [ > Diagnostics finished. Calibration complete. ]
> 
> [ >>> Exiting Emergency Stasis. ]

He wanted to  _ wake up _ .

It still took several minutes, and when his eyes were finally opened, he could feel the missing thirium pump that kept him from moving. The first thing he saw was the tube attached to him, frowning at it, but then his eyes darted to the side.

Gavin was passed out, his head on his arms, hair an unkempt mess, and wearing  _ his white jacket _ . Nines had never wanted to pull him closer this strongly before, but he couldn’t. His frustrations had his LED turning yellow as he messaged Chloe, hoping she’d come down and finish fixing him. He burned with the need to pull Gavin close. Soothe the tension from his face, wipe the tear tracks off his cheeks. Little red dots were under Gavin’s eyes and he resisted making a growl.

  
  


He had been crying hard enough to cause petechiae, and Nines wanted to kiss him until they faded away. Nines wanted- no.

Nines needed to kiss him and he was about to be entirely stupid if someone didn’t put his thirium pump in him  _ now. _ He heard heels rush down the steps, and soon a ringed blonde appeared in the room, meeting his eyes.

[ _ Nines! You actually are awake! I’m so glad! _ ]

[ _ Chloe, excitement later. Regulator now, before I detach in a mix of gore no one wants to see to reach him. _ ]

He formed a slight fist, LED spinning a rapid red and she got in gear.

  
  


Besides the clacking of her heels, there was no other noise, working in silence so Gavin could rest. He wondered how much rest he actually got, but if the bags under his eyes were any indicator, he doubted it was much. Soon, the machine connected to the tube shut off, and as Chloe cinched off the pipe, Elijah joined them.

Like Chloe, he was silent, moving to Nines with a whispered  _ ‘thank fuck’ _ as he patted his face. He began helping to get his thirium pump back in safely, and Nines focused on Gavin’s vitals.

Sleeping soundly, though weakly. The slightest touch would wake him. He wanted him. He wanted him- he wanted- wanted-  _ Gavin _ .

  
  


Fuck playing around any more. He was  _ trying _ to be subtle. Touching the other as much as he could, the flirting, the banter, choosing to spend his free time with Gavin. Even leaving the other gifts. Coffee when it was needed, food when Gavin forgot, even a shirt the other liked. 

He knew what three words they were both on the edge of saying. He knew he never wanted to hear  _ ‘I miss you’ _ come from him again. Soon, Nines was back in one piece, his body allowed to move. Elijah and Chloe looked to him expectantly, worriedly too, and Nines mouthed  _ ‘thank you’ _ before he sat up just enough to card his fingers through Gavin’s hair.

A gentle touch he thought he’d lost the chance to do. He felt how Gavin must’ve pulled at his hair at some point, smoothing out the knots in it.

  
  


Like predicted, Gavin stirred, slowly, leaning into his hand and Nines smiled, loving the immediate reach to  _ his _ touch. He finally spoke, fear of his voice turning out distorted like it had in his last moments coloring his LED yellow, but it was the same as it ever was. Just quieter. “Gavin…”

His throat felt like it was blocked, just saying his name without the fear he had felt before, it was a lot. He had accepted that he was going to die. That he’d never call out his name softly like this. Now he wasn’t dead and it felt so overwhelmingly  _ good _ that his regulator stuttered in its spinning.

He saw Elijah and Chloe leave, but didn’t honestly pay that much attention to them as he pinned Gavin’s vitals to his alert system once more. He saw the moment sleep worn off, heart rate already raising quickly. The way he tensed, the way he  _ prepared _ to see Nines dead again.

  
  


He didn’t want to look up how many days it had been. How possible it was that Gavin had slept down here for several days. Waiting for this moment, and eventually got to the point where he was likely thinking the voice, the hand, was a dream, if his refusal to lift his head was any indicator.

It wasn’t a dream, or a nightmare. No longer. His hand slid down to cup Gavin’s face. “ _ Gavin _ ,” he said more sternly, hoping that voice would make him look. And it did, grey eyes meeting his and he saw the moment the world stopped in them. The way Gavin’s eyes, dark circles under them, widened ever so slightly, the way they flickered over his whole form. He saw tears in his eyes and that’s when he couldn’t hold back.

This stupid, reckless, amazing human waited long enough for this. He surged forwards, kissing him, gentle but desperate. The contact had sparks going down recently repaired nerve sensors, feeling Gavin’s heat. Feeling his pulse rather than just scanning it.

  
  


It was a couple of moments of stillness before arms wrapped around him tight and he was falling back onto the table a little from the sudden movement. Gavin pushed into him, and he  _ shook _ . Nines held him, clutched onto his own coat, tilting his head and flicking his tongue out.

His analysis system kicked on without his prompt to, informing Nines of what Gavin ate last. He turned on other sensors, and tried again, smiling as he tasted cinnamon. But one of them was human, and they pulled apart, not leaving an inch between them. Gavin wrapped around him even tighter, face buried in his shoulder, and before Nines could focus on saying anything, he felt it grow wet.

His LED pulsed red, pulling Gavin back and looking over his face to find that he was indeed crying, but smiling too. “Y-you prick. You prick. You giant asshole… I’d punch you if I had the strength.”

  
  


Nines smiled, determining that for once, it was for a good reason that Gavin was crying. “Never leave me again… Please.” The words sounded weak, and Nines wanted to chase them away, wanted to burn that whole concept.

“Never again. Like I said from day one Gavin, you’re stuck with me… I missed you too.” Gavin leaned up this time, starting the kiss Nines happily returned. He wasn’t sure how long it was, he wasn’t keeping count. He just melted in Gavin’s hold, despite the man having to stand on his toes to reach the kiss. 

When they pulled apart again, Gavin didn’t actually let himself catch his breath, much to Nines’ amusement. Chuckling at each kiss to his face, that was followed with what sounded like a reverent  _ ‘Nines’ _ each time. He let Gavin get it out, giving him kisses on his forehead or cheek when he could.

  
  


He  _ knew _ it was several minutes before they relaxed. Gavin’s heart returned to a normal pace, and even without kissing him, he could tell that he was soaring off his emotions. Nines returned his hand to Gavin’s hair, playing with it idly as his thoughts were blissfully blank except for right now.

He was the first to stir however, feeling Gavin droop in his hold. A quick scan informed him what he already knew- Gavin was one soft command from passing the fuck out. “Can I have my coat back?” He watched the other blink, then become bright red, as if they hadn’t spent a considerable amount of time just kissing each other.

“Yeah, it looks much better on you anyways… I’m sorry about the mess.” Gavin shrugged it off, and Nines had to take a moment to figure out what that meant. A scan of it revealed the mess of his own blood on it, as well as several signs that Gavin had worn it repeatedly.  _ That _ had no right making his regulator stutter like it did, but it did.

  
  


“That it does- after all, you’d look better undressed to me right now.” He grinned as Gavin choked on air, looking to him with a mixture of hope, embarrassment, and want. Nines leaned in again, unable to  _ not _ kiss him. He did need new clothes, but that could wait. His jacket hung loosely over his shoulders, providing a grip for Gavin to pull him closer with, and they kissed for as long as Gavin’s lungs let him.

“Quit being cute,” Gavin started, slightly breathless. “You can see me undress later,  _ blue briefs mcgee. _ ” A hand he didn’t keep track of slid a finger into the hem and snapped it on him. They definitely weren’t  _ his _ , and he figured Elijah must’ve put a pair on him during reconstruction.

“Sorry, can’t do that. However, can I carry you? I do lack a  _ few _ garments and I would like both of us to leave this lab. Now.” Gavin nodded, pulling back enough for Nines to stand, though they both knew he was practically hovering him. As soon as he stood, a few memories trying to resurface, Gavin was on him again and tugging him by his coat into another kiss.

  
  


He didn’t miss the repeated  _ ‘missed you’ _ s that he let out, or the way his hands shook in his grip. Gavin’s vitals were shit, and kissing him enough to analyze him told him he hadn’t been eating properly or sleeping properly in days. He’d fix that. He’d fix that and be there to make sure Gavin never got wrecked like this again.

He picked him up, holding him close, and Gavin wrapped around him tightly, nuzzling into him. They didn’t say anything else, Nines focusing on finding somewhere private.

[ _ Chloe, do you happen to have any spare clothes and a room? I need to take care of Gavin. _ ]

[ _ His spare bedroom. It’s marked. Clothes are on the bed. If you can, convince him to eat what’s in there as well? _ ]

[ _ Oh he’ll eat. Thank you Chloe. _ ]

  
  


He ignored the looks they received, no one looking for too long. Though he noticed everyone seemed relieved, and he held Gavin closer. They got up to Gavin’s room, and he stepped in, eyeing the bowl of mac and cheese on the bedside table, and the clothes on the bed itself. Gently laying back on the bed, he positioned Gavin to be in his lap, holding him close yet.

“Gavin… Can you eat for me? Please?” He kissed his forehead, rubbing the back of his neck, getting a deep rumble in response.

“Nines…”

“Hey, hey I know. I’m not going anywhere. But if you don’t eat, you won’t have enough energy to keep kissing me tonight.” 

  
  


It was a couple moments but Gavin did move for the bowl, finally pulling back but not moving out of his lap. Which was entirely fine, Nines kept his arms around him. He still petted the back of Gavin’s neck, watching as he calmed finally, heart slowing to nearly trance like. 

He only let Gavin move when the bowl was empty, and he moved in to kiss him as soon as he did. Feeling a slight smile, they pressed into each other again and Nines laid back completely. Everything else could wait. He just wanted Gavin in his arms, and a night to themselves.


	9. Reflection

They spent two days at Elijah’s, making sure everything was properly fixed with Nines, and that all his systems were in perfect condition. Gavin didn’t leave his side, he didn’t dare. He knew Nines was hovering over him too, both of them making sure they knew where the other was at all times. When Nines was finally cleared to leave, he waited towards the front while Gavin hung back for a moment.

Elijah was relaxing, watching some show with Chloe and two other girls. Gavin tapped him on the shoulder, nodding to the side, and waited for them to both stand in the hallway.

Even now he felt unnerved with not having Nines in his sight, but he knew the other was still in the house. “Hey, I- I just… Fuck… Eli, thanks. For everything, this whole- week. You and Chloe, I really owe you for this.”

  
  


Elijah smiled, something a lot more gentle and reserved than his camera smile. “Really, you are the dumbass one of us. We’re here for each other. Besides- I’ll need  _ both _ of your help testing out some  _ upgrades _ here soon. I think you both owe me for this.” Then he grinned, and Gavin rolled his eyes at that, though he mirrored the grin.

“Yeah yeah, can’t be any worse than the gallons of-”

“Please don’t finish that sentence. I’ll call you both when it’s closer to being completed. Actually, several projects… Anyways! You should get going. You only got what, another two days off?”

Gavin groaned at that, his head leaning back. “Yeah, if we want more time… He’ll have to update Connor on what happened. He doesn’t have vacation time like I do yet.”

  
  


Elijah patted his shoulder, offering a small smile. “At least you got him back.”

“ _ Damn _ right.” Pulling away at that, he shoo’d Elijah towards his room. “Now go join the girls and actually relax. Yeah, I fucking owe you big time.”

“That you do. Have a good night, message me or Chloe when you get home.”

“Will do.” He left the other to go join Nines at the entrance, noticing he was stiff as fuck already, and quickly he wrapped around him. The embrace was tight immediately, not that he minded or blamed him. 

  
  


“Ready to go, Gav?” He loved that voice. So much. Leaning up, he stole one more kiss, humming as arms wrapped around him. He’d admit, when Nines kissed him first, he wanted to cry, scream, and pass right back out. All from positive emotions, but he was very overwhelmed. And exhausted.

Every day since then, he didn’t want to stop. Sure, he knew it was a little much, and he watched for any sign to back off. If anything, Nines pulled him in more, so he wasn’t too worried. “I can almost hear you thinking Gavin. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong tincan. Just don’t want to stop kissing you, and the car isn’t self-driving.” Nines chuckled at that and started another kiss, Gavin cupping his cheek as they kissed.

  
  


Pulling away, he held up his keys, Nines shaking his head, which he didn’t mind. The ride home was quiet, filled with soft music, and he knew Nines probably saw his own blood in the car but he’d take care of it later.

They slipped into the apartment, Doa and Bastard wrapping around them as they stepped in. Nines finally let go of him to pick up the silver android tabby, and Gavin smiled as she butted her head against him. “She really missed you.” He checked up on Bastard, and he knew that Kyle across the hallway took care of them. He still wanted to check up on him, petting the kitten calmly and getting them both treats.

As he refilled their water bowl, he felt an arm wrap around him, lips kissing his neck and it sent heat and tingles through his body. He melted against Nines, feeling his hands settle on his chest. “Unfair how you know of that.”

“Not really. I love watching you melt.” Little kisses were trailed up his neck and then his chin rested on his shoulder. “Join me on the couch? I did message Connor about coming over tomorrow to… To talk.” Gavin turned then, seeing the yellow-red on his temple.

  
  


“You  _ ready _ to talk, Terminator? I know it couldn’t have been good.”

“ _ You _ ready to talk? Connor’s pretty mad about you going off on your own apparently.” Gavin huffed, wrapping around Nines.

“I wasn’t just going to sit around. I was torn between depression, numbness, and anger. I got thrown off the case and Eli and Chloe had their hands full keeping me from the bottle. I had to do something I-” He was shut up with a kiss, getting pushed against the kitchen counter as hands gripped him.

“Gavin, if you hadn’t, I… wouldn’t be here. You saved me, I’m not mad. I’m saying he’ll have some words for us both.”

“When doesn’t he?” Nines smirked at that, and they shared a much softer kiss.

“Come on, movie time.” They walked over to the couch, and Gavin curled into Nines, Doa joining them and laying on the back. He let Nines choose, not really caring what they watched at this point. He doubted he stayed awake for it.

  
  


Waking up in the morning, he felt nothing but leather under him. His mind was fuzzy, just repeating a sense of wrongness. Something missing. Something he needed there. Someone. His eyes snapped opened, launching up and not seeing Nines.

His chest tightened and burned, unable to take a full breath in as he swallowed repeatedly, eyes tearing up. Then he heard footsteps, rushing for him, and he turned, tensing as he did. Only to be wrapped in strong arms, something wet dripping on his head. The scent of the ocean. Clean, crisp. Nines’ soap and shampoo. Nines.

He wrapped around him as it clicked and let out the slightest whimper from the residual fear, hiding his face in the other’s shoulder. He heard the muttered  _ ‘sorry Gavin, I’m sorry’ _ , but it took him a while to find his voice.

  
  


“Nines, Nines it’s alright. It’s alright… You’re alright… You’re also soaking wet, go- go get dried off.” He laughed, all too weak yet but an attempt to shake off that fear, and he was kissed for it. Even though his nose scrunched at Nines having to deal with morning breath.

“Come with me? You need a shower too.” Gavin nodded, following him back into the bathroom. It was easy to strip in front of him, Gavin had already seen Nines naked. Repeatedly. Before all this even- Nines had no shame. He was pretty sure Nines liked the attention even. He was fucking gorgeous as hell.

Shaking his head of the morning thoughts, he shoved his clothes into a hamper only to feel hands on him again. “Want me to join you?” The offer was  _ tempting _ , but Gavin shook his head, turning to pull Nines into a shorter kiss. One hand slid up, going from holding his side like the other was to resting on his pec, and Gavin wanted to turn to jello.

“Not today. As much as we’d both love being out of it for this talk, we shouldn’t be… Later?”

  
  


Nines smiled, nodding, and then let go of him. “Yell if you need anything, I’m going to get dressed. Spare clothes in the same place?”

“As always.” Stepping into the shower, he let the scent of coffee from his scrub bar fill the room, feeling more like himself. It was getting out that he grimaced, immediately taking the razor to his face as his stubble was becoming a light beard. By the time he was done, his nose twitched, catching the scent of something frying in the kitchen.

He followed it after getting dressed, just sticking with some sweatpants and pulling out an older t-shirt with ‘ _ what do you desire’ _ on it. The sounds became clear as he walked into the kitchen, eyeing Nines who was frying up what looked like an omlette.

  
  


“Nines, you didn’t have to cook…”

“It was the least I could do, for scaring you this morning.” Gavin sat down, smiling a bit. There would be plenty of time later for teasing and messing with each other. Right now, he basked in the domesticity of it all.

“Well, thank you. It smells really good. I didn’t know you could cook.”

Nines laughed, plating the omelette and grabbing a fork, setting both in front of Gavin before reaching for a lemon flavored thirium. “I can’t. That’s just one thing I happened to pick up from Connor, watching him do it so many times.” It tasted pretty good regardless, and Gavin hummed around his fork.

“Well, you did good. Speaking of that dipshit, when’s he coming?”

“In a couple hours.” Gavin finished up quickly then, taking his dish to the sink. Nines tried to nudge him out of the way but he stayed.

  
  


“Nuh uh Nines, go sit down and relax.” Nines huffed, and then slid behind Gavin, hugging him close and watching. He didn’t comment on it, as Nines did seem relaxed like this at least. Instead, he washed the few dishes from this morning and the ones he had left to do before, leaving them in a rack to dry before turning around.

A slow, lazy kiss was shared before Gavin pushed Nines back. “Go. Sit. We can watch something until he gets here.” Nudging him, they both sat on the couch. Sitting apart lasted for a whole ten minutes, eventually Gavin moving to lean on Nines. He noticed the other had his jacket on even, and he snuggled into both eventually.

Nines’ hand eventually settled on his side, squeezing, and they remained like that, pressed together, as they watched some horror movie about the moon. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in forever.

  
  


Then a loud knocking broke the calm and he squeezed Nines closer, his heartrate spiking surely. He could feel it pounding in his chest. Thankfully, the other returned the squeeze, kissing his cheek. “Just Connor,” he was reminded, a low voice chasing the lingering tension away.

“Yeah yeah I’ll go let him in.” Reluctantly, he untangled himself, looking over at Nines. He seemed more like himself, if it wasn’t for how tense he was, even when he was trying to look relaxed. Still, Gavin knew they needed this time off. He needed to talk with Connor.

He went to the door, opening it slowly and checking to make sure it was him. Thankfully, it was only him, a sheepish smile on his face and Gavin knew he was being scanned. The door opened and Gavin nodded back. “Uh, come on in I guess. I hope you don’t mind cats.”

“Not at all.”

  
  


He walked back when he made sure Connor was locking the door behind him, sitting beside Nines again, only to be pulled into the man’s lap. Both arms trapped him close, and Gavin had a feeling it was more for his boyfriend’s comfort than his own. He still felt tense but he relaxed when he held on, and Gavin felt his heart flip at that.

Connor took a seat beside the couch on Nines’ side, looking at the two of them but smart enough not to say a damn word about it. “So, Gavin, let’s start with you. Hank thought it best to not join me today, just in case it was too much for the both of you. He’s not surprised that you kept looking. How’d you end up finding Nines though?”

Gavin sighed, relaxing back into Nines. He left out the crying and the whole bit of being at Elijah’s, but explained how he started with all his informants closest to where everything went down. Then how he just kept going through town, not stopping until he got something about where Nines could be. That a nice bartender heard something, and it wouldn’t hurt to check it out.

  
  


Then he paused, tensing as he remembered the alley. How the streetlights were too short to meet the entrance of it. The trash. The patrols. “Gavin?” Connor’s voice seemed distant as he felt a lingering fear bury inside of his chest, a hand around his throat, trying to fight back the burning in his eyes.

It was all broken when his head was turned and he was kissed, hearing Connor’s embarrassed squeak but not caring. He kissed back, hands on Nines’ face as he did. Nines face, that was all there, not bloody, not broken. Nines, very much alive. Ok. Here. Nines pulled back, carding through his hair with one hand. “Better?”

He nodded a bit, and turned back, smiling at how Connor was turned away. “I,” he took a deep breath, forced the lump down. “I saw blue blood in the alley. When I got back there, I found Nines’... I found him behind some trash bags. I just- I grabbed him and ran. I don’t think anyone saw or heard me, but I didn’t really care. I had to get him out of there, and I took him where I knew he’d get patched up.”

  
  


Connor sighed, rubbing the skin near his LED. “We checked all the buildings and questioned everyone to no avail, and hit the streets but we couldn’t find anything. I think everyone owes you a thank you… But now, Nines, what… happened?”

Gavin turned, looking at Nines, watching his face rather than his temple. He knew it was red, but his eyes were determined, a little distant, but ready as he could be. Gavin slid his arms around him, burying his face in the other’s neck, not wanting him to be scared but he couldn’t chase his own fear away, let alone Nines. So he’d be there for him, like the other was.

  
  


“I… Am not entirely sure. I suppose I should start with what I do remember.” Nines took a deep breath, squeezing once both closing his eyes. “Gavin pulled several people off me, but then someone came at him, armed with a bat. He turned to fend those people off, and when I went to help him, something was stabbed into my spine, between the shoulder blades. I went- to elbow back and it electrocuted me hard enough to disable my limbs.”

Gavin clung tighter, clutching the familiar fabric. He felt Nines tense too, and kissed along his shoulder, not caring if Connor had to watch or not. “I was dragged away then, the object being pushed to my throat after it. The last thing I heard before my systems overloaded from the surge was Gavin calling out for me…” 

“You got  _ surged _ .”

“Yes, they had a device strong enough to surge my systems and- I blacked out. When I came to, I was in the basement of where Gavin found me but…”

  
  


At this, Nines went silent, and Gavin pulled back to kiss along his face. Soft kisses, over his eyes, his nose, his cheeks. Gently rubbing his sides and chest, moving to his arms. Just letting the other feel a positive touch, to remind him he was safe again. Nines moved his hand, pressing Gavin into a real kiss which he happily returned, and then took over, hearing the huff behind them. He spared a hand to flip off Connor, but then pulled back. “You sure about continuing?”

“No, but I want to… I need to, because I know none of it was true but it’s still affecting me.” He didn’t know what that meant, but he nodded, kissing him once more before resting his head on his shoulder again.

“Right here with you. I won’t leave your side, not again.” Nines smiled at that, and for a few moments his eyes were soft, pain-free. Then he focused on Connor again and Gavin saw the way his jaw set, the small swallow. Human and raw and vulnerable- Fowler was lucky kneeing one guy was all he got to do because he downright felt  _ murderous _ to whomever hurt Nines.

  
  


“When I woke up, a large part of my systems were fried, requiring self-repair but I was out of materials to fix them. My entire jaw was shattered and splintered, the chassis and teeth making me unable to make much sound… I was unable to call out or receive calls, most of my HUD was disabled, and they had taken that surge device and…” He moved a hand, tapping his eyes and then his tongue.

Fuck feeling murderous, Gavin was going to kill them. He bit on his cheek as he held onto Nines closer, knowing that couldn’t have felt pleasant. “I immediately turned off my pain sensors, but they were damaging me faster than I could repair. Then they made a game- akin to Arthur and the sword in the stone, except the sword was my limbs and the stone my body.”

Shooting back, he saw the sheepish smile Nines gave him. “Really- that’s how you chose to explain that?”

“I could say they tried to pry open a finger trap.” Gavin sighed, but leaned forward, kissing Nines again while he was caught off guard, letting the other melt.

  
  


Connor interrupted this time, and Gavin noticed how unnaturally even his voice was. While Nines’ voice was normally an even tone, right now it was quiet, reluctant to speak. Connor’s voice was definitely  _ forced _ flat, and Gavin pulled back to see the way too still blue of his LED. He had to have glitched it blue. “Did they have a goal or were they just torturing you?”

If Gavin didn’t know better, he would’ve thought Connor was damn well possessed. But he saw his eyes and shivered, hiding in Nines’ chest now. Connor was  _ pissed _ , and Gavin reminded himself to ask for a video of whatever the man was planning.

“As far as I know, the plan was to see if I would talk. They had no knowledge of how to actually access any of my ports, so they were trying to get me to turn sides.”

  
  


There was a hum, and for a few moments they all stayed quiet. “But that’s… Not what affected me. My pain sensors were off, and even  _ unarmed _ ,” Gavin snorted hard at that, a hand on his back now. “I had enough thirium to remain running for two days, at least, as well as that backup system to prolong my life span.”

“What affected you then?” Connor prompted, his voice gentle once more, and Gavin looked up too. Nines had his eyes closed though, the red light from his temple so bright, and it worried Gavin.

“Do you need a bre-” Nines cut him off, shaking his head with a firm refusal.

“No. It  _ shouldn’t _ affect me like this, I  _ know _ they were lying. I knew then too… But where I was, combined with my broken HUD, they… They convinced me days had gone past instead of hours. That I was there for weeks, kept alive only so they could get information out of me… They kept…”

  
  


Gavin hated that Nines’ voice turned to static, and then just cut out. He was not forcing Nines to speak, sitting back and pulling out his phone. He patted Nines’ face until he opened his eyes, hating the way those blues looked frigid with the memories. He held out his phone to him, and beckoned Connor over to sit next to Nines. Thankfully he listened without a fuss.

“Alright, no more talking. Just write it all out in a message to me, and I’ll read it. Or text-to-voice it, whichever you choose. I know you hate interfacing with others, so I’m not going to make you do s- _ oh! _ ” He was yanked forward, kissed much more passionately as he felt his phone buzz at least three times. When Nines let him  _ breathe _ , he looked down to see seven  _ [Thank you.] _ ’s on the screen.

“No thanks needed. We’re partners, in  _ both _ senses. We look out for each other.” He held Nines’ face as he said that, giving a light kiss to the tip of his nose and getting a smile. Another buzz came to his phone and he saw a longer text, sitting back to read it.

  
  


“They kept telling me- er-... They kept telling Nines that…” Gavin paused, face dropping as his whole body burned. He felt everything tense, like he was turned to stone, as it took all his willpower to not crush his phone in his hand, or attempt to at least. “They kept telling Nines that no one was looking for him. He didn’t matter… Connor I can’t read this out loud, I’m reading through it first and then you can.” He knew his voice was a growl, and Connor reached over.

A white hand touched his phone, Gavin letting out a barked  _ ‘hey!’ _ before Connor pulled back. “I’ll read it now, don’t worry, I wouldn’t  _ want _ to look further into your phone. I’d be terrified of what I found.”

“Damn right you would be.” Nines laughed, static filled and buzzing, but his laugh broke some of the tension. He took a breath before reading over the text.

  
  


[ _ They kept telling me no one was looking for me. That no one cared. That you didn’t care, and after I thought a whole week had passed, I started to believe them. They told me you got a new partner, a new RK unit, one that wouldn’t let you get hurt. They told me you got hurt. Someone even joked that they’d mail me to you, and I’d get sent to the scrap yard. I was terrified, I thought… I thought this was how I was going to die, with no one, alone. I didn’t want to die with everything I hadn’t said just dying with me. I wasn’t ready to die. _ ]

Gavin threw down his phone, feeling heat in his face and knowing he was making the ugliest grimace as Nines’ hand cupped his face. Wet trailed down that side and he leaned in, not kissing Nines but hugging him tightly. He’d be afraid of hurting him if he didn’t know that wasn’t possible.

“I would never replace you Nines. No one else could ever be you, and I wouldn’t have stopped looking until I found you. I was- I was going to go to the scrapyard if I hadn’t found you when I did- I couldn’t bear the thought of giving up on you. I’m- I’m so sorry I didn’t find you faster, I’m- fuck- fuck I would never not care about you. Fucking…” Nines shut him up, and the three words caught in his throat stayed there, only to be poured into the kiss.

He’d say it later, when Connor wasn’t there. Right now, he was too emotional himself, shaking with the need to make him feel  _ loved _ . 

  
  


Connor stood up, and that was the only reason he stopped, glaring at the other though Nines laughed again. “Well, I think this is more than enough reason to get you some time off. I will report back to Fowler with all this. But… Nines, we all missed you. Hank, Fowler, and very obviously us two. We all would’ve missed you, and no one could replace you. When you’re ready to come back, we’ll happily welcome your return.”

Nines smiled, mouthing thank you to him, and Connor looked at Gavin then. “Coming to close the door behind me or too preoccupied to do so?” Despite the way Nines held him closer, he pushed back to stand up.

“You,” he started, looking at Nines expectantly, “need to pick a relaxing movie. I’m going to lock this door and then order some food from that one place with the android sweets. Message me what you want.” Nines huffed but nodding, and he felt the buzz as he followed Connor to the door.

  
  


But he took a moment, grabbing Connor’s wrist and lowering his voice. “Hey, I saw that look back there.” He left it at that, wanting to see Connor’s reaction. He looked away, lip twitching just a bit.

“I wasn’t trying to hide it.”

“Just… Whatever you do, don’t get in fucking trouble. Nines will need you there just as much as anyone else when he comes back. Punch some faces for me, but don’t get lost in that feeling.” He was deadly serious, somewhat worried because they both felt the same.

“Rich coming from the guy who put his knee in someone’s stomach already… But I will be. If a  _ few _ broken noses happen, they might’ve tripped while I was reviewing the case.” Connor shrugged and Gavin laughed deeply.

“Get going you shit, you’re going to be as bad as me someday.” That got Connor to laugh, and he heard  _ ‘terrifying!’ _ from towards the elevator as they locked the door once more. He checked the message, seeing the [ _ I’ll take anything cinnamon-y right now _ .] that Nines sent him.

  
  


He sat beside him again, noticing fucking  _ Venom _ was on screen. “You are  _ trying _ to tease me.” Gavin raised an eyebrow towards him, and he simply grinned.

“Maybe,” he said softly, finally speaking as he tugged Gavin back into his arms. He rested back into him, humming softly.

“I think we should just relax for today, so no more teasing you shit. But… Uh, fuck.” Gavin turned, tapping Nines’ cheek until he faced him. “I- Nines I meant everything. And there won’t be a perfect time to say this, and don’t ask me how I came to this conclusion either because- I’ve felt this way for some time now and-”

“You’re rambling.” Gavin pouted at being cut off, getting a laugh for doing so. There was still some static under it, but he was mostly fine again.

“I know… It’s cause I don’t know how to say  _ ‘I love you’ _ without completely fucking it up. And… Oh.” He went bright red, pushing his face into Nines’ shoulder as he caught the stupidly wide smile on the other’s face.

  
  


“Gavin…” He whined at that voice, feeling fingers in his hair. “ _ Gavin _ .” They tugged, just gently, and he followed them despite his entire face feeling like it caught fire. “Hey… Gavin, I love you too. Been waiting for you to notice- for a detective you can be quite dense.”

“Oh fuck you.”

“I thought you said no more teasing?” He lightly pushed his shoulder, turning back to the movie. Arms found their place around him again, and it was just what he needed to keep from  _ floating _ away. He felt so damn happy at finally saying it. “Now, hush. Venom time.”

“Yeah yeah, I don’t regret turning you into a monster fucker.”

“Who said I wasn’t the monster here?”

“They guy who made an omelette for me being a monster? I’d never believe it.”

  
  


He ordered their food, and the rest of the night was spent watching monster movies until Nines entered stasis, the steady bright-dim of his blue LED calming to him, as it spun slowly. Gavin just admired for a moment, and swallowed as he felt every good emotion associated with this prick rise up and slam him. “Love you Nines,” he said much more quietly, adjusting to get comfortable and laying against him. He fell asleep to the steady thrum of his regulator.


	10. Road to Recovery

The next couple days they stayed together. Connor messaged them both early that they had the day, and the next two weeks, off for recovery. Of course, they spent those days cuddling, making up for a lot of touch-starved-ness on both sides. Gavin wasn’t even sure he kissed any ex this much, but he definitely didn’t mind it.

Even managed to sneak in a very cheesy kiss from behind the couch, somewhat Spiderman style. It was fun, but that didn’t take away from the fact Nines had his own place. Despite the fact he fit in his bed perfectly, he had his own bed and house to take care of. 

“You’ll call me as  _ soon _ as you get out of the car?”

“And when I get in it. And I’ll video chat with you once I get up to my place- I have a full body mirror.” Gavin huffed, knowing it was excessive but he hadn’t stopped pacing since Nines mentioned going home.

  
  


Admittedly, he was glad the other was confident to leave. He wanted him to be himself again. It was just that Gavin wasn’t sure if  _ he _ was ready to lose- see him leave again. “Alright… And you’ll let me know when you go into stasis?”

“Yes- Gavin.” Hands placed on his face, and he was brought up into another kiss. “While you are adorable this nervous… I’ll be fine. I’ll be careful. You aren’t losing me again, I’m just going home. You want to come over tomorrow?” The offer was tempting, but Gavin shook his head.

“No, you probably want some space. But call me as much as you want Nines, I’ll always answer. And if you want me nearby, I will break every speed limit in town to get there as fast as I can.”

“Please don’t.” They both laughed softly, but Gavin finally pulled away, crossing his arms.

  
  


“Friday though, Tina wants to go on a double date. Her and North. They didn’t tell me where, but it’s likely to be public.”

“I know, North messaged me already. I said I’ll be fine to go if you are.” Gavin laughed softly, nodding to that.

“Same thing I told Tina. So uh, maybe see you Friday? Just- we have to video call between then. Hell it’s only Tuesday.” Nines nodded, a  _ ‘definitely’ _ leaving him before he walked onto the other side of the door.

“I’ll call you shortly. Try not to freak out too much Gavin.”

  
  


“You too tincan… Love you.” It was definitely much easier to say, though he hated that the stupid tingly, twisty feeling didn’t leave, causing him to smile each time. Smiling wider seeing how Nines mirrored his expression and relaxed a bit.

“You too. Now go rest, you’re way off your routine.” Gavin laughed, and watched Nines walk to the elevator before finally closing the door. Locking it fully, he just rested his head against the door, waiting for his phone to buzz. When it did, a simple text confirming he was in the car, Gavin finally moved away from the door.

  
  


Already, he missed Nines, petting Doa and Bastard as they came up to him and mewled. “Just us three again. Oh, don’t pout you shit, he’ll stop by.” He roughed up Doa a bit, getting a loud purr from her, before stretching his arms. Nines was absolutely right in that he ignored his routine, and he hoped he could build it back up easily. Moving some of the furniture to place out some mats, he began his first exercises, needing to get used to stretching again.

Nines called him, like promised, and then they video chatted when he finally got in the house. Gavin didn’t bother getting off his mats, and while there wasn’t anything to really talk about, Gavin felt much calmer now.

“Alright, well… I’ll let you get going. Call me if you need anything Nines. I’m here for you, always will be.”

Nines smiled, much more reserved, sitting on the bed in front of the mirror hanging on what Gavin presumed to be his bedroom door. He definitely wouldn’t mind finding that out personally. “I know. By the way, you look very good on your knees.” Then Nines hung up, Gavin’s jaw hanging just a bit before he broke into laughing fit. He grabbed his phone, messaging Nines and trying not to mis-press while he typed.

[ _ You little shit! _ ]

[ _ No idea what you’re talking about. Good night Gavin. _ ]

  
  


The next day was similar. Gavin mostly did some shopping and cleaning, messaging Nines as he did so, offering to pick him up something. Nines of course didn’t need anything, but he still wanted to offer. Part of him just wanted to visit, he already missed being held, but he’d get his chance on their date.

Meanwhile, Nines messaged him every so often. Sometimes it was to bug him to watch a video, sometimes it was a request to see Doa. Sometimes it was just Nines messaging him a picture of what he was seeing. It was fun, and more than once he forgot what he was doing to just talk back with him. When he finally got ready to head into his room for the night, he grinned, messaging the other.

[ _ Thinking of you tonight _ .] He enjoyed teasing Nines, though he was pretty sure Nines enjoyed doing so even more. He was glad that hadn’t changed through all this.

[ _ When is that different than usual? Do you want to call? _ ]

  
  


Gavin debated on how bad he wanted to tease Nines, before laying back with a grin. [ _ I don’t think you got the idea there, tincan. I’m thinking of you, but in bed. _ ] He sent that one, crossing one leg over the other as he let his grin turn feral.

[ _ You’d need two hands for that, so that’s a lie. _ ] He choked, not expecting that as he barked out a laugh.

[ _ Fine you caught me. But I do miss ya. Friday’s taking too fucking long to get here. _ ]

Whatever he was expecting was not an image, Nines fucking  _ shirtless _ as he sat on his bed, and Gavin was going to  _ throttle _ him. Especially since it was just him, leaned forward, his elbows braced on his knees, and grinning at the reflection. [ _ There, now you can see me. _ ]

[ _ Fucking. Tease. _ ]

[ _ I know. _ ]

Gavin groaned, barely getting out a  _ ‘good night’ _ before tossing his phone to the side. He loved the guy but he was so throttling him as an all too familiar heat coursed through him. Ignoring it, he got to sleep relatively quickly.

  
  


The next day, he sent eleven messages to Tina before she caved in, telling him what to wear. ‘Casual but good looking’ was one hell of a way to explain shit, but he sent it to Nines as well. Nines messaged him back that he was going to head out and get something, and Gavin’s brief spike of anxiety was crushed. Nines was a big boy, this wasn’t a riot, and he’d be fine.

He told him to message if he needed anything and started to look for something as well. Eventually, he grabbed his own coat, and laid out a white henley and some nice looking black jeans, fussing out until he found the red belt to go with everything. It was left off to the side so he could put it on tomorrow, and he was about to do his workout for the day when he got a message.

He didn’t quite recognize the number, but he wasn’t too alarmed as he read the message.

[ _ Hey Reed! Chloe gave me your number. I realized I never actually gave you a time. If you and that guy of yours want to come to my classes, here you two go. _ ]

  
  


The message had a link to a schedule and meeting place, and Gavin sent it to Nines, smiling a bit. [ _ Wanna watch me get my ass kicked for the fourth time by the same girl? _ ]

[ _ I missed the first three times? Sad. But sure, when? _ ]

[ _ Next week? _ ] She had Wednesday classes, and he figured, if this date went well, they’d have another one planned.

[ _ Sounds good. Saturday of that week we go back to work right? _ ]

[ _ Yup. _ ] 

[ _ Then I’ll have to go home with you that day. To make sure you actually take care of the bruises. _ ] Gavin laughed at that, messaging back a quick  _ ‘Rude!’ _ before he got into his routine.

  
  


Night time came quickly, and again he laid down, messaging Nines before he passed out. [ _ Did you have fun? _ ]

It was a couple minutes, and worry gnawed at him before Nines responded. [ _ Sorry, was distracted by Connor. He called me to update me on the case, I had asked him about it earlier. _ ] He let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, that quickly faded into a yawn.

[ _ Don’t worry bout it. I’m just about to head to sleep, wanna call? _ ] His answer came in the form of his phone ringing, and he quickly swiped answer on it. “Hey baby, I hope this won’t be as disrupting?”

  
  


Nines made a  _ noise _ on the other end, Gavin could tell he was talking out loud when he responded. There was a slight difference, uneven volume, and a little echo depending on where he was. “ _ Gavin! _ ” Like that- the volume much louder than Nines probably intended. “You can’t just drop  _ ‘baby’ _ like that on people.”

“I’m not. Only for you.”

“You’re- you’re something else.”

“Do you want me to not say th-”

“Definitely not. I just wasn’t expecting that.” Gavin smiled at that, moving to get comfortable.

“Gotta keep you on your toes. Anyways, did you find something for tomorrow?”

  
  


He heard shuffling after a moment, and assumed that was Nines getting into bed too. “I did, I think you’ll like it, though I bet the girls will find it extra.”

“If it’s not extra, then is it  _ really _ your fashion?”

“Oh shut up, you love it.”

“Damn right I do. I just pulled out something I hope looks nice. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

“I know… I miss you too. Think that Tina will be able to handle us?”

“I can’t even handle  _ you _ , let alone someone handling both of us… Fuck, why do you have such a nice voice?”

  
  


There was a deep laugh, and Gavin smiled, letting his eyes slip closed. He was absolutely falling asleep to the sound of Nines’ voice, and he felt no embarrassment in that. “Because you like it.”

“I love it. I love you.” There were a couple moments of silence, not that Gavin was worried. There always was, like he surprised Nines every time he said it. It was adorable in its own way.

“I love you too. But it’s late, you should get some sleep… Sounds like you're halfway there.”

“Voice of an angel.” Gavin hummed, laying the phone on the bed stand, making sure it was plugged in. “Night Nines.”

“Night love, see you tomorrow.” He heard the tone as he fell asleep, feeling much warmer from the call.

  
  


Waking up the next morning, he stretched, feeling pleasantly calm, and then slid out of bed. He had plenty of time before they were supposed to meet at Jericho, so he did a quick workout, got a shower, and got dressed. Putting on just a bit of eyeliner, he thought he looked much better than the last time he fussed with the shit. 

He- was both excited and annoyed with the fact he was nervous, as he pulled on his shoes and fed the cats. Doa and Bastard each got a head scratch before he left, driving to Jericho early. He definitely didn’t want to be late on their first  _ official _ date, though he was way too old to be feeling this stupid for something so simple.

North at least was sitting outside, and Gavin got out, waving to the girl. He was glad with his decision to put on his own coat, as the winds were a bit more nippy than he liked, and even North had a fluffy scarf wrapped around her neck.

  
  


“Oh so the trash man  _ can _ clean up.” Her feral grin accompanied the teasing, and Gavin rolled his eyes.

“Can’t live the good life every day. When’s T going to get here?” She shrugged at the question, and he took a seat a bit aways from her, tapping his leg as he waited for Nines to show up. Tina was first though, and Gavin smiled as she ran out of her car and into North’s arms.

Now they were waiting on Nines, and he checked his phone. For a second, because he was quickly pulled to stand by Tina, hugged tightly as she did so. “And you! You are  _ so _ lucky I’m not mad still about the running off thing. You could’ve gotten hurt you know! You didn’t answer me for fucking days.”

  
  


He smiled sheepishly at that, rubbing across his scar after he was released from the hug. “Yeah… About that- I wasn’t really… All in one piece. It’s a real long story T, not one for tonight.” He pulled out his phone, noticing how North eyed him for checking it, and tapped his thumb against the side before messaging him.

This was just his anxiety, he knew it, but Nines was never late and the what if’s were building in his head, trying his best to remain calm. Like having his partner ripped away from him, only to find him nearly dead, hadn’t left a big marring scar on his already destroyed ability to process this stupid emotion. Like he wasn’t struggling with not seeing him in person every day. Like he wasn’t missing him intensely, remembering seeing his black chassis laying on a white table, tubes hanging out of him.

Just as he lowered his phone, the other hand raising to pinch the bridge of his nose, Tina yelled beside him, and he dropped the fucking thing. Thankfully the case kept it from shattering. “Nines! Over here!”

  
  


He heard the footsteps before he stood up and saw him, his hand shaking as relief flooded his whole being. He noticed the red light on his temple and moved towards Nines, wanting to comfort him, when the man walked right up to him and picked him up in a tight hug. “ _ Fuck _ ,” left him softly as he hugged back, letting his eyes close and just enjoying the touch.

“Sorry for the delay. There was an accident on the way here, and I was in a call with Connor again…” Gavin hummed, not pulling back even as Tina answered. He wasn’t sure if the other knew why he was clingy or if anyone even noticed the brief state of panic.

He’d talk with someone about it. Later. Probably Nines himself, if he could handle that conversation. “It’s all good Nines. Gotta say,” Tina paused, and Gavin finally pulled away from the soft fabric on Nines’ chest as she continued. Of  _ course _ the fucker was wearing a cashmere turtleneck, the black fabric tight around his chest, contrasting with the white of his pants and jacket. His jacket looked much better, like it used to, and Gavin smiled weakly. “I never thought you two would stop being dumbasses and get together. I owe Chris money.”

  
  


Gavin huffed, glaring at Tina for ruining his moment when arms wrapped around him tightly. “Well, I never am the person to give up. So, where to, ladies?”

Swallowing thickly, he relaxed back into the hold, gripping Nines’ wrists until his body calmed once more. He noted how warm the other was, and hummed happily. “Well, Blake’s Orchard has the zombie paintball open finally! And, they found a way to make thirium apples, so Gavin and I are paying for you two dorks to come with us.”

He let off a laugh to Tina’s last comment. “You mean  _ I’m _ paying for all of us. You shit. But hell yeah, sounds like fun. They still have the hayfields and the maze?” Tina nodded, and Gavin looked up to check in with Nines. His temple was blue, and he met a calm, if not a little excited, expression. “You good with this?”

There was a mumble across from him he chose to ignore, though Nines smiled widely to it. “Sounds like a fun way to relax for a day. Though no one better get paint on my cashmere.”

“Then don’t get hit.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at that, noticing a car pull up for them.

  
  


In the car, North was the one to start the conversation, asking Nines about where he was living and his neighbors, while Gavin just enjoyed being close again. He listened to the conversation, picking on Nines a bit for not decorating yet, but for the most part he zoned out.

Tina was about to bring up something she saw on patrol when the cab stopped, and Nines was the first out, finally letting go of Gavin. He immediately missed the contact, but it was less of an ache. “Cool! The zombie shit doesn’t start for another couple hours or so, you guys want to check out the corn maze or the petting zoo?”

Gavin snickered at the idea of seeing Nines at a petting zoo. “We should probably grab something to eat first. And ya know, get passes.” He led the way, feeling Nines right behind him, a hand on his back. It was so  _ normal _ he nearly tripped, feeling way too happy with just this. He got four passes, shushing Tina when she protested Gavin actually buying all of them, and handed them out. “I got the haunted passes too but… You guys mind if we actually skip out on the haunted hayride?”

  
  


He didn’t want to admit the idea of someone coming at him, or the hayride, with a chainsaw wasn’t something he could handle. Thankfully, North cut in next. “Yeah, let’s grab food and do a regular hayride. I don’t mind shooting some poor actor with a paintball, but fuck chainsaws.” Tina elbowed her lightly.

“Language, there’s kids.” Gavin almost worried for North’s eyes staying in her head, and Nines chuckled, the deep sound behind him.

“Unanimous vote against chainsaws then. Though I want to save the maze for after dark.” There was definitely something up, Nines squeezing his side, but he didn’t question it.

“Alright alright, let’s go grab some food!” Tina led the way this time, and Nines stayed right by his side as they followed the two. He noticed how her and North held hands, lightly swinging their arms, catching bits of a conversation- something about a show- but he let his gaze wander.

  
  


Nines looked way too good. He leaned into him when it seemed he was still on a high alert mode, only to get a small smile back. “Don’t think so hard. We’re good here.” He got a blink for the call out, but then Nines shook his head.

“That’s not what I’m thinking of, don’t worry. Well, actually, I  _ would _ worry. About your  _ own _ survival tonight.” Nines hand slid down as they entered the food court, and he was about to scold him when he suddenly pulled back, face perfectly blank.

“You little-”

“Hey, guys look! Over there is some android stuff- I’m paying this time fucker.” Gavin glared at Nines, though he knew the smile really betrayed him there.

“Yeah yeah.”

  
  


They all got something, Gavin just barely holding back the want to bite the apple Nines was holding. He knew it was thirium, some kind of 3D printer shit but with safe-for-android-consumption flavorings. He knew what it was, still had the want. He stuck with his drink and a corndog, knowing that he wouldn’t eat much here to begin with.

They walked around while they ate, North wearing her drink when some kid ran into her. Tina and her left after that, going to get North a new shirt from the shop, and Gavin chuckled a little bit. Nines and him wandered to the hayrides, and tossed their trash away.

“Want to go for a ride while the girls get themselves figured out?” Gavin nodded, and Nines helped him up into the wagon, joining him. About seven others joined them, Gavin and Nines sitting towards the end.

  
  


He pressed against him, rumbling quietly when an arm wrapped around him. His eyes closed until the thing started moving, and he watched them roll through the farm. It was- incredibly calming. Even with complete strangers, he was relaxed, his hand on Nines’ leg and tapping gently. “You seem to enjoy this.” Nines’ voice broke him out of his zoned out admiration of the fields.

“Sitting with you, out in some silly hayride, just being held? Hell yeah I am. There’s just- nothing to worry about I guess. It’s nice.” He shrugged, not knowing any way better to phrase this without sounding like a sap. Nines’ hand came up to his jaw, cupping his face and pecking the bridge of his nose.

“You look beautiful. I don’t think I’ll get tired of seeing you relaxed like this.” Gavin laughed slightly, leaning up to properly kiss him, keeping it short for the sake of the others there.

Eventually it did come back, and Gavin stayed pressed against Nines, stealing his warmth while a hand slid under the back of his jacket.

  
  


The girls found them, and Gavin raised an eyebrow at Tina’s lipstick being slightly smudged. He offered her a napkin, and Nines laughed softly as she went red. “Well, what were  _ you _ two doing huh!” North had a similar position as Nines did with Tina, her arm wrapped around Tina’s hip.

“We went for a hayride. And were very good, unlike you two.”

“For now.” Nines smirked as Gavin looked at him for that comment, turning a little hot in the face from the implication.

Tina huffed, getting their attention. “Alright alright, let’s go check out the petting zoo then.”

  
  


They messed around in the petting zoo until it got dark, Gavin getting pictures of Nines and a goat that had markings that kinda looked like his coat and shirt, and other animals. And some pictures of the girls holding bunnies and a baby deer. Gavin wasn’t big with animals that weren’t his cats, reluctantly petting a horse, and he was all too glad for it to be dark. “Alright, maze time?”

The girls stopped feeding the birds their seed and nodded, quickly throwing the rest to the animals. “Fuck yeah! Bet we find the exit first.” Gavin grinned, taking Nines’ hand now that it was dark out.

“As if, I got terminator.” They walked together, Tina on Gavin’s other side.

“Pssh, like that’ll help in a dark maze.”

  
  


Finding the entrance was easy, and they went in as a group. “Alright,” North started, looking around for a sign of which way to go. Nines was too, and Gavin just laughed at how serious they both looked. “Tina and I will take the right. You guys got the left?”

Nines nodded, pulling Gavin closer. “Sounds fair.” In the dark, mostly their badges stood out, glowing in case anyone actually got lost. He didn’t even see Nines hand slide to his ass, squeezing and making him jump.

“Nines!”

“Yes Gavin?” He was sure the other could see the glare, his hand settling on Nines’ side.

“Quit being a little shit- let’s kick those two’s asses.”

  
  


He led the way to the left, Nines following easily. He hoped Nines would start leading, but five minutes in, he was pretty certain he passed the same scary spider three times. “Nines- come on, take the lead here.”

“Oh, you want me in control?” His voice was a low purr that sent heat through Gavin easily.

“You’re being evil, but yes, you’re probably better at this.” Nines hummed, and then nudged Gavin forward. With Nines leading him which turn to take, he was certain they’d get to the exit way before the girls.

But Nines led him completely away from the group, instead finding a dead end. There weren’t even many voices over here. “Nines what the fu- mmf!” He was shut up with a kiss, as both hands were on his side, under his shirt, and they were so fucking warm. He melted into the kiss, gripping Nines’ coat in return.

  
  


When he needed to breathe, Nines broke away with a smirk, pressing him into the slight give of the stalks. “Think I can convince you to lose?”

“Baby, you already have. Kiss me again.” Nines did so with a soft growl, and Gavin knew what that name did to him. Hands trailed down to his ass now, grabbing and bringing forwards. Nines pulled away, kissing and sucking down his neck, leaving a couple hickies in his wake, and his head leaned back, giving the man more room. He felt teeth scrape promisingly over his throat, and whined softly for it.

Then a giggle behind Nines had the man turning, his grip tight on Gavin as he held him close. Gavin just barely caught the flash of red before it settled on blue again. “Busted. Me and Tina got out like, two minutes ago. You literally made one wrong turn and ended up here.”

Nines sighed, and Gavin wanted to throttle both of them for screwing this up. “Maybe North, that was on  _ purpose _ .” Nines turned back to him, surprising him with another kiss and then pulled away, leaving him dazed for a moment.

“And we’re the naughty ones for making out in the bathroom.”

  
  


Once he collected himself he followed the other two, glad when Nines’ hand placed on his back again. Tina grinned at them, blowing a raspberry at Gavin specifically. “Told you we’d get out first!”

“Oh yeah we would, Nines was-”

“Let’s go zombie hunting,” Nines cut in, smiling as he did so. “The line’s getting longer. If we don’t go now we won’t get a chance.”

Tina gasped, grabbing North and Gavin’s wrists, dragging both of them.

  
  


There was a brief moment of panic, at being dragged away from Nines, his breathing stopping for a small moment. Then it settled again as a hand rested on the back of his neck, Nines’ voice accompanying it. “I got you.”

He wasn’t sure how Nines could tell, but he was fucking grateful for it, neither of the girls noticing. He leaned into Nines’ touch more, and they all went towards the hayride, getting in line. Gavin pressed against Nines as soon as Tina let go of him, and Nines wrapped both arms around him. His heart slowed down gradually.

“So we get like, thirty shots each I think? Bet I can land all thirty.”

“I’ll take the bet. How about out of us, loser makes the other do something.”

“You’re on loverboy!”

  
  


Loading into the hayride, they ran over the rules and each of them were handed a paint gun. Gavin settled, finding a comfortable position that didn’t jostle his aim too much. Nines whistled lowly, his hand running down Gavin’s spine from above his coat. “Showing off for someone?”

“Gotta admit I love having eyes on me,” he shot right back, grinning to Nines before focusing again. There was a gun of each color, someone keeping track of how many hits actually landed. Gavin had red, and he was so thankful someone had the forethought to not include blue paint. Nines had pink, North had white, and Tina had green. 

Soon, the cart started moving, and Gavin let out one breath. He shot carefully, aiming for the center, and grinned as the first ‘zombie’ splattered with red on a direct chest hit. After a slight adjustment, he got each hit off, humming lowly as he zoned in.

  
  


No one realized how much time had passed when the cart stopped, and Gavin handed in his paintball gun. A screen showed the playback from the overseeing android’s perspective, and Gavin grinned as red popped in the chest of several zombies. Thirty perfect shots to Tina’s twenty six and North’s twenty seven. While the girls argued over the fact North was better, Gavin turned to Nines, who also got a perfect thirty.

“We won that bet, what should we make Tina do?” Nines looked down, and Gavin swallowed hard, blue eyes slightly darker with what he really hoped was want.

“Didn’t think you’d get a perfect. Especially with a scope. If I’m honest, I could care less what you make Tina do… Because  _ I _ want to make you do a couple things myself.” A hand reached for his side, and Gavin really liked the sound of that, about to suggest going home after this and doing just that.

Again though, his friend has other plans. “Well, a bet’s a bet- did I interrupt something?”

  
  


Gavin didn’t even have a chance to turn before Nines’ annoyed glare shot at Tina. “ _ Yes _ you did.” Tina laughed loudly, Gavin even laughing softly as he patted Nines’ chest.

“Too bad! Sorry, not sorry. Anyways, you won the bet. So, what does the loser gotta do this time?” Gavin thought about it for a bit before snapping his fingers, grinning wickedly.

“For the Halloween party, you gotta wear cat ears, tail, paws,  _ and _ a bell collar. I’ll let you pick the rest of the outfit. We gonna match this year.” Nines perked up at that, and Tina blinked.

“Match?”

“Yup, I’m not saying shit until it gets closer though.” Tina sighed, but nodded.

“Fine fine, I’ll go get a cat outfit. But we should all probably get going. I have work in the morning.” Gavin yawned as he nodded, Nines pulling him closer.

  
  


It was when they got into that Gavin realized the mood evened out, and as much as it sucked, he didn’t want to move too fast. “You think you can handle going home tonight terminator? If I drag you to my place again there’s no chance of me getting used to you not being there.” It was true at least- he missed Nines immensely when he wasn’t by his side.

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Gavin swallowed, looking up, want for everything that was offered right there.

“Probably not, but you’re…” He looked to the girls, and Nines nodded in understanding. At least the other two were busy listening to something on Tina’s phone. They got out first, Gavin and Nines following them.

  
  


“Night you two! Behave now, don’t stay out too late!” Gavin flipped Tina off, getting lightly punched for doing so, and the girls separated with a kiss before they went their separate ways.

“You were saying, love?” His heart fluttered at the name  _ still _ , and he looked up at Nines with a grin.

“It wouldn’t be a bad thing. Nines, I’d fucking- I’d love for you to stay with me. To know you’re always safe. But I’d also love to try to treat you right, take our time with this. Move in when you  _ want _ to, not because fucking- some anxiety is telling you you need to, you know? Wednesday if you wanna come home and hang out, hell yeah.” He moved in then, standing on his toes to cup Nines face, feeling hands hold his sides. “Tonight, I want to kiss you good night. Want to read your message when I get home. And probably dream of fucking in the cornfield. Tomorrow, you should hang out with Connor and Hank too, they’re worried sick about you.”

  
  


Nines was silent for a moment before sighing quietly. “I hate when you’re right. I’ll message you as soon as I get home, and as soon as I leave for Connor and Hank’s.”

“You better… Maybe I’ll give you a private work out picture.” He leaned up, kissing Nines and feeling the tug to be closer. It was slow, a gentle press of lips as the night got colder.

“I’ll look forward to it… Gavin…” He was kissed again, Nines insistent, and Gavin just smiled.

“Yeah yeah, love you too. Get home safely Nines.”

“I will.” Finally, they pulled away, though Gavin missed his touch immensely. “And try not to get  _ too _ lonely. I want you to fall apart when I finally get my hands on you.” Going red at how Nines looked him over, Gavin smirked.

“Oh I will.” Gavin didn’t plan to specify on what part that applied to, instead walking to his car. While it hurt, every part of him wanted to turn around, go back to Nines, and hold him close… He knew rushing this was dumb. Was just… Fear and anxiety talking.

  
  


They were stronger than that.


	11. Worked Up and Out

Gavin groaned as he showed up to the building, the old dojo now having several people inside, as well as several signs making it obviously clear that the place was android friendly. “I missed you but I think this is a little overboard.”

“You’re the one who offered to get his ass kicked.” Nines’ voice was a purr, and he turned to glare at his partner. They rode together here from Gavin’s house, and he  _ missed _ him. So fucking much. He just wanted to climb into Nines lap, tangle his fingers in the man’s hair. The whole ride Nines touched him, his knee, his thigh, leaned into him.

He made doing the laundry sound sexy and Gavin wasn’t fucking sure how but he vividly pictured being pinned to the washer. Needless to say, he was very warm and relaxed to get his ass beat again.

  
  


He walked in through the doors anyways, waving to some of the girls when Zoe’s voice greeted him. Immediately an arm slid around his waist, holding him closely as Zoe walked up to them. “I almost thought you wouldn’t show! So  _ this _ is the Nines I didn’t get to meet.” She held out her hand, which Nines shook stiffly, and Gavin wondered what was up with him for a moment.

“I heard you beat my boyfriend up.”

_ Fuck _ , that had Gavin’s head fuzzing, brain turning into cotton balls, the deep voice melting him on the spot. “Three times! I’m guessing you were the reason Gavin was one unsupervised minute from outdrinking a Russian?” Like that, the fuzzy feeling was gone. They still hadn’t talked about what Gavin did in the time he was gone, how he didn’t sleep, how he broke down. Going to Elijah’s because he was close to drinking himself into a stupor.

  
  


Nines’ grip tightened and he knew that talk was coming now. “It’s a good thing he was supervised then.” Zoe laughed at that, then motioned for the two to follow her. Gavin was to help her show off moves, so he wore some shorts and a tanktop, ready to get his ass kicked yet again.

Zoe did not even pretend to go easy on him. He couldn’t fight back, wanting to point out weak spots, but his knowledge wasn’t the knowledge everyone on the street would have. He was trained, working with Allen and them, how to get out of some of the holds. So he took the hits, time after time, occasionally catching Nines smirking as he got his ass kicked.

And then there were hits that had him crumpling and facing the ceiling within seconds. He had to admit she had some nice tricks, though they were all just self defense and each person would find their own fighting style in time. At any other moment, he might’ve been concerned about teaching a bunch of civilians how to kick ass like this. Then again, it was probably knowledge they needed. Time and time again he got tossed by Zoe, but eventually they got to the point where everyone was now practicing, letting Gavin recover.

  
  


Nines was immediately at his side, eyes nearly glowing, or maybe they were glowing even, as Gavin recognized he was being scanned. “Now, I probably will need to spar with people, think you can handle some of these guys with  _ only _ what I taught you?” Gavin didn’t brush the hands off that were now examining his arms gently. He liked Nines touching him honestly.

“Yeah I can, if my baby let’s go of me.” He knew it was a dirty trick to rumble out the name, seeing Nines’ eyes narrow at him, but he had to get the other to calm down.

“No worries Nines, I didn’t actually hurt him.” He was tugged close, arms around him in an instant at the comment. Gavin almost felt trapped against him, and it was a pleasant feeling.

“I know you didn’t.” There was a moment of silence before Zoe went bright blue, looking away from the two before walking away. Gavin blinked, confused about what happened.

“Actually, I think that’s enough! You two have a long talk ahead anyways, have fun with that!” Gavin whined, about to follow her- he was fine dammit- when arms wrapped around him tighter.

  
  


The voice they belonged to was stern. “Car.  _ Now. _ ” He swallowed but nodded, shooting a glare to the girl who smiled sheepishly. They walked out to the car, Nines’ hand on his lower back, and only pulling apart to get in the car. He started it up, hoping to save the conversation for the house, but he could already tell Nines was about to lose it if they didn’t talk.

“Alright alright, get it out of your system now.”

“Out-drink a Russian?” Gavin smiled a bit sheepishly.

“Yeah… I was- I was in a bad twist after you disappeared. I knew that being alone would lead to me going somewhere and getting enough vodka to give an elephant alcohol poisoning, so I went to Elijah’s. At least Chloe and Eli kept me grounded.”

“I knew you would be upset but… Gavin- how…” Nines reached over, they were stopped at a red light, and turned Gavin’s head towards him. “How- did you handle all this? Do you want to talk?”

“Are  _ you _ ready to have this talk?”

  
  


His face was let go so he could focus on driving, but the hand still held onto his shoulder. He adored these touches so much. “Yes. I’ve accepted I was scared, and yes, there’s still things I have to work through. But, I also know there’s someone out there who will scour all of Detroit to find me, and fight for me relentlessly. I know I’m… I know you love me.” Gavin went very red at that, feeling heat spread over his whole face, even down his neck.

“Yeah I do… Let’s save this for in the house though, because, ya know, driving.” Nines nodded at that, and Gavin didn’t fuck around. As soon as traffic permitted, they pulled into his apartment’s parking space and headed up. He was used to talking during this ride, bantering, bickering, but right now they were both silent, pressed together but quiet.

Gavin led him inside, Doa mewling happily at Nines’ return, and Gavin let himself sink into the couch as soon as he could. Nines pet the loud girl before crawling over Gavin, nudging him so they were both lying on the couch. His coat was shimmied off to rest over their shoulders, and then Nines trapped him close.

  
  


“So, are you going to talk now, or must I work it out of you?”

“Hmm, kinky.” Gavin leaned in to kiss him once, but then leaned his head on Nines’ arm. “I, you sure about this? I don’t want you to carry the weight of both of us.”

“Gavin. You need to talk with someone. And we both know going to a therapist is the best idea, but you won’t do it.”

“And risk HR up our ass? Hell no… I… Alright.” He turned, looking at the ceiling while a hand traced shapes into his abs. “I- really didn’t handle it. I didn’t sleep without seeing the possibility of you dead. I screamed when I found your coat. I- fuck, I kept thinking- it was my fault. You needed me and I let you down. I should’ve been by your side. You meant so much to me and just like that, you were gone… I failed again.”

It wasn’t a secret what happened with his first partner, and Nines tilted his head. “Gavin, neither of these incidents were your fault.”

“I’m the one still alive aren’t I? I mean fuck, if you really were dead Nines that-... I don’t think I would have even tried going back.”

  
  


They remained like that for a few moments, Gavin’s hand moving to clutch onto Nines’ wrist. When he was ready he kept going. “I knew I was slipping. I wouldn’t let anyone touch your coat, couldn’t go without it… I knee’d a suspect in the gut for talking shit. Got thrown off the case. I was alone and afraid and anxious. It was- so easy to just- I could’ve drunk and forgot everything. But I didn’t want to. So I went to Elijah’s.”

He shrugged then. “I still feel bad for it, but I had to think of anything but you before you consumed me. I thought Hank and Connor had it, would keep me informed. They didn’t. My mind was torn between finding you myself and losing myself, so after Zoe kicked my ass, I said I was done wasting time. I would find you, no matter what. I- I never want to feel like that again Nines. I don’t want to lose you again.”

“You won’t,” Nines responded, pulling Gavin’s face up to kiss him. “You won’t. I’m not mad at you for taking a moment to yourself- especially with the stress you were under. Connor and Hank were on the case, and you weren’t. You did what you were supposed to. And then you broke the rules for me anyways and found me. I’m not mad at all- though if you go into a violent gang’s territory without backup again I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Sounds like a good time.” Nines smiled, kissing him once more. They made no move to do anything, and eventually night time fell. “Alright, well, this dumb human needs some food and a shower. You staying the night?”

“If you don’t mind.”

  
  


Nines stayed, and despite the tension they had earlier, beyond kissing, nothing much else happened. Gavin was too tired from talking, and Nines was lulling him to sleep by gently rubbing him all over, wandering hands just exploring. He woke up in the morning tangled in Nines’ arms and it felt amazing, he didn’t want to move. They spent the whole day watching movies, tangled in each other, and Nines even spotted him in some exercises.

When Nines finally went to leave, he didn’t do so without a bunch of kisses. Gavin did his best to work him up, pressing into him and dragging the kisses out. Despite both of them pulling away panting, Nines simply laughed. “Not yet… Be good and we’ll see about my next visit.” Gavin pouted but listened, pulling back. They had work in a few days, and he stretched, definitely ready for it.

Sure, it was still a little hard to fall asleep without Nines, but not much worse than normally. He kept his phone close and eventually passed out. 

  
  


The next couple days followed the same pattern. Talk, workout, video chat. Nines hung out with Connor and Hank, and then with Connor and the Jericrew. Tina and Chris popped a surprise visit on him Friday, bringing snacks and a new space movie to watch. He made sure to call Elijah too, just to bug him, make sure he was doing alright. It was a brief call as the man was busy with some Cyberlife bullshit, but he was glad to hear from him nonetheless.

When it finally came to Saturday morning, Gavin grinned to the dipshit in the mirror, wearing a  _ brown leather _ jacket, and not a white one. He messaged Nines, sending him a picture of his shirt between his teeth and failing at a wink before he left the house, humming happily.

  
  


Getting to the precinct, he knew he was way too early for Nines, or anyone, to be there. He went to the breakroom, catching Wilson and Collins talking and waving to them. “Hey Reed, welcome back.” Collins’ voice was careful, the old man looking at him as if ready for an explosion.

Which, to be fair, was valid, considering the last thing he heard was probably Gavin going rabid. “Thanks, shift end yet?”

“Almost… I got another ten in. You’re in early.” Gavin shrugged at that, grabbing his drink and shoving some creamer and sugar in it.

“Wanted to see who’s on shift and if I got any cases waiting for me. Have a good one.” It was polite, and the most the man was going to get from him, as he left the room sipping his drink. He sat down at his terminal, logging in, thankful that Connor and Hank were also on shift. Tina and Chris weren’t, but that was fine.

  
  


When it got closer for everyone to start showing up, Gavin got up, grinning as he sat on Nines’ desk. Was this entirely a ploy to get his boyfriend to give him attention at work? Yes. He wanted to assure the other it was fine, at least with him, and figure out if it was fine with Nines too. He waited, swinging one foot, and soon everyone started shuffling, leaving while some people got in early.

Of course, Nines was one of the ones coming in early, blinking as Gavin locked eyes with him with a bright smile. He didn’t hold out his arms despite wanting to, just preening internally at getting a smile back. “Well  _ hello _ handsome,” Gavin started, seeing the way blue eyes became just slightly lidded. “You eager to get back to work?”

  
  


For a moment, he bit at his bottom lip, unsure of where this was going. Then Nines grabbed his side and brought him in for a brief kiss, simultaneously scooting him off the desk to stand. When he pulled back, he barely left room between them, but Gavin noticed no one was paying attention anyways, too busy getting to work or leaving it. “If you  _ let _ me work. You look excited at least.”

“Getting to see you daily and stare at that dreamy ass as much as I want? Fuck yeah I am.” He got smacked lightly for it, though he caught the smile. Laughing as he went back to his terminal, he settled into his seat.

“Behave yourself at work Gavin, or I’ll have to punish you.”

“Like that’s a deterrent.” 

  
  


He considered it the biggest victory to get a laugh out of Nines already, and he waited for Nines to read over their case. It was routine shit, something they had time to get to, so he waited for the other to say he was ready. Connor and Hank eventually walked in, Connor making a beeline for Nines and hugging the other.

Gavin fussed with his phone, changing some settings as Hank slowly walked to him. “Ya did good Reed.” He blinked, looking up with one raised eyebrow. It didn’t take much more than a nod in Nines’ direction for him to catch on, and he grinned just a bit.

“Yeah, well, he’s my partner. That’s what we do for each other.” Again, he didn’t mind leaving the ball in Nines’ court to choose when he was comfortable with who knew. He was pretty sure Connor already did if the giggle was any indication.

“It’s good to see you both back! Take it easy today though or I’ll assign you guys  _ our _ cases.”

  
  


Gavin was going to argue that only Hank could do that, but Hank was already backing him up on that. “I could use a break, so I’ll let him.”

Huffing, he flipped them off, though he barely meant it at this rate. Hank pushed on the side of his head, playfully, and he grumbled about the other fucking up his hair. Eventually, they did head out to the scene, starting to canvas the area.

Normally, Gavin and Nines would split, cover double the ground. Nines hovered now though, not outright touching, but close enough to cast a shadow over Gavin. He didn’t mind it at all, continuing questioning people, at least confirming if anyone was lying or not. Unfortunately they didn’t get much from it, but with warrants already processed, they moved to get cameras and everything.

  
  


It was fun, or at least peaceful. Gavin loved the chase, loved watching Nines with evidence, loved getting answers out of people. Nines worked a security system, Gavin questioned the employee.

Before lunch they narrowed down the list of suspects and resolved to talk with the first one at his job. In public, the man folded quickly and Gavin was nearly off the walls with energy. “Calm down before you tap the gas too much.” Gavin stuck his tongue out at Nines’ teasing, then felt a hand on his thigh, squeezing tightly.

“Come on Gavin, you can listen to me now can’t you?” He glared now but forced himself to relax, if only to see Nines’ reaction. He moved that hand up, feeling over his stomach before Gavin parked and the hand left him completely. As did the body attached to it, now getting out of the car.

“Teasing bastard!” He scrambled out, glaring weakly at the other.

“It will be a long day, so you best behave.” He gave a long sigh to that, but stayed right against Nines’ side. They had all day to tease each other, talk… Be  _ them _ again. He’d never been more excited for work.

“You always make it worth it.”


	12. Got Your Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Fair warning- this chapter and the next are both NSFW! This one would be like- M-rated NSFW and the next one is just flat out E-rating.

The day had ended with a kiss, Gavin pushed against his own car, gasping for air. But Connor interrupted, wanting Nines’ help with something, and despite Gavin’s small attempt to keep Nines, he was slightly afraid of being too needy. Sure, he was worked up to hell and back, and the whole ride was spent shifting slightly, a heavy heat in his guts… But he could wait.

He could wait. He messaged Nines as soon as he got home, assured Nines was fine, and went through his routine. Even sending Nines an image of burnt cornbread beside a bowl of chili, [ _ I tried _ ] being the only words in the message.

Just to tease a bit, knowing Nines had to be at least a little worked up, he took a picture of himself on the floor after his workout, grinning lazily as he sent a text to Nines.

[ _ Staying on top of my game. _ ]

[ _ I wish I was there now to be on top of you. _ ]

  
  


Whatever Gavin expected to read, it wasn’t that, licking his lips and swallowing. He replied a hopeful [ _ Soon? _ ], letting his hand not holding his phone trail downwards, running over himself. [ _ Teased me all day, had to work out that energy somehow. _ ]

[ _ Don’t worry, I’d leave you exhausted. Soon, definitely. I like taking our time, but I’ve waited several weeks. _ ]

Gavin whined, he was by himself so fuck it, but stopped himself from continuing. It would feel incredibly better if Nines was there, he could  _ wait _ .

[ _ Whenever baby. I want you. _ ]

  
  


He really hoped that wasn’t too far, but then the new ringtone he set for Nines had him jumping, answering with a much lower tone. “Hey Nines-”

“I’m going to scream. Connor is having me help decorate Jericho for Halloween and you are making me want to tie him up with orange tinsel and run over there.” Laughing heartily, he sat up after a few moments.

“Calling me was a bad idea,  _ Nines _ , because now you get to  _ hear _ just how you drive me fucking nuts.”

A brief growl was heard, and he responded with a groan, rocking his hips into the air. “Yeah, keep losing it Nines I-”

“I’m going to throttle Connor and then  _ you _ ,  _ kitten _ .” The line cut, which was good because Gavin  _ whined _ at that nickname. He needed a very cold shower.

  
  


By the time he was done, he messaged Nines to have a good night, since he was busy. Nines did send that back, and he fell asleep with his phone close, just in case. The next morning hit hard and fast, Gavin forgetting what it was like to wake up early. Still, he got dressed, wearing a slightly tighter red tee under his jacket, knowing it left nothing on his chest to the imagination. 

He wanted to be felt up today. He wanted Nines. At least his attention, and slipping on his coat and shoes, he was making sure he was going to get it too. Just in case, he grabbed a small bottle of lube to tuck into the inside pocket of his jacket, whistling to calm his nerves about that.

He made sure the cats were fed, and resolved to get a bagel on the way in, because he was not trying to cook again. He still got in at a good time, spotting Nines already there. Talking to Connor, Gavin  _ tried _ to sneak up on him.

  
  


He knew it was pointless, but he still tried, moving in for a hug only for Nines to lift his arm in preparation, letting Gavin slot against him. “Good morning love,” he rumbled, the soft voice doing nothing to keep Gavin in a work state of mind. He looked up, seeing a small smile. Nines switched it up today too, a blue button up beneath the white coat, and Gavin resisted the want to run his hands down the buttons.

For now. “Morning Nines, morning dipshit.” He nodded towards Connor, who pouted, feeling Nines laugh silently.

“Be nice.”

“Never.” He finally pulled back, looking at the two now as more people came in. “So what were you two up to yesterday?”

  
  


Connor brightened up at that, launching into an entire ramble about Jericho’s Halloween party, that they had extended an invitation to the DPD as well as other first responders who could make it. It was an all day event for androids and humans, and Gavin was a little impressed. They were even having a trick or treat area for kids. 

Hank was the one to interrupt Connor with a tired smile. “To actually answer your question so we can get to  _ work _ \- Connor and Nines were over at Jericho decorating. Each android officer, and their partner, should have some time off for it, or a break to let them check it out. Thanks to me, you fucks.” Gavin laughed at that, Hank sounding beyond tired.

“Late night?”

“They had me helping too.” Gavin faked a wince, mostly out of sympathy for the other. Gavin turned to Nines then, hopeful the other wouldn’t mind checking it out.

  
  


Before he even got to speak, Nines looked down with a smile. “Yes, we’ll check it out. You and Tina have that night off, Connor and Hank have that night shift.”

“Oh, cool! Fuck yeah, I get to tease Tina in front of her gf.” Connor laughed a bit at that, then pulled away from the group.

“Well, we should all get to work now. You two good?” Gavin nodded, pressing into Nines’ side subtly.

“We’re good Connor. I’ll talk to you later.” They all pulled away to their own terminals, except Gavin sat on Nines’ desk, knowing they didn’t need to both check it. Plus this way, he could set his hand over Nines’ that always was on the deck as he interfaced with the terminal.

  
  


“Anything new?”

“Not yet, I did send Collins and Connor an inquiry if they needed help.” Gavin nodded, about to start up another topic, wanting to see if their perpetrator from yesterday was already processed out, when he overheard Nines’ name. Looking around for any eyes in his direction, he caught onto a conversation not too far away.

Nines had to hear it too, as his hand quickly moved to Gavin’s leg when his attention redirected. It was some newer guys, transfers from another precinct when everything got messy during the revolution. They stuck around merely because Central needed the hands, but Gavin didn’t like them. James and- Tyler? Tyson? He didn’t fucking care.

  
  


“Never thought the day I’d see an  _ RK _ need recovery time.” Gavin bristled, already getting up despite Nines’ hand on his hip.

“ _ Gavin _ …” Nines’ voice was concerned, but Gavin wasn’t blind, seeing the way his eyes avoided the other two.

“Two weeks- you’d think he busted a fake knee or something.”

For a brief moment, he saw red. Nines’ grip got a little weaker, his hand dropping from his hip, and that was enough reason to shut them up.

“Could you imagine taking care of an  _ android _ ?” Even Hank caught on after a moment, but he was too late, as Gavin was already moving.

  
  


“Oh- the android nanny- what, coming to-” Whatever he was saying was cut off abruptly as Gavin pulled back his fist and  _ socked _ him in the jaw. The hit was hard enough to land him on his ass, and Gavin’s short growl was his only response, already reaching down to pull him back up and knock him into the wall while he was dazed.

He briefly heard several curses as hands grabbed his arms, Gavin’s face frozen in a snarl, feeling nothing but the tenseness of his own body and the rapid beating of his heart. “ _ Say something again bitch _ ,” he snarled out, then arms wrapped around him, holding him tight. Accompanied with the all too familiar head on his head, he was forced to calm down, even as Fowler walked out.

“Reed! Turner! My office,  _ now! _ ” Fowler sounded pretty pissed, and Gavin waited until the arms let go to actually move. He turned to Nines first, smiling at him though he knew his eyes were still wild.

“I’ll be right back out babe.”

“Don’t get into any further trouble.”

  
  


He nodded, though he wasn’t promising shit, following the other two into the office. “I take full responsibility for punching him,” he started, as the door was shut. Fowler blinked, and even James looked somewhat surprised.

“Alright, I’ll give,  _ why _ . You’ve been back for a damn  _ day _ Reed.”

Gavin stood a little straighter, even through he barely had an inch on the other, and glared at him. “He was saying shit about my partner needing recovery time, and as his partner, I wasn’t fucking putting up with it. If he wants to run his mouth, then he should expect to get hit, and I won’t apologize for shutting him up.”

“You decked me in the mouth!”

“Maybe next time you’ll think before you open it.” The snarl was unnecessary, absolutely so, but Gavin took joy in watching James shrink back from it.

  
  


“Enough you two,” Fowler cut in, glaring at both of them and Gavin focused forwards. “Since you both want to act like children, you’ll  _ both _ be written up. I heard some of those comments Turner, you’re lucky Reed’s the one that got to you before Connor did. And Reed, control your fucking temper. We have one detective with an auto-biography of infractions, we don’t need a second one. Either of you have objections?”

Gavin shook his head, hands stuffed into his pockets now. James grumbled, but he shook his head too. “Good, now both of you get the fuck out of my office. Turner, ice your face, it’s a cut lip not a broken tooth, you’ll live. Reed, start any more shit this week and you’ll be suspended without pay.”

That was fair, and Gavin left first, not holding the door for the guy in any sense.

  
  


Nines looked concerned, but Gavin smiled to him, waiting for James and his partner to fuck off before speaking up. “Infraction,” he said calmly, sitting back on Nines’ desk.

“You’ve been back for a day and you got written up.”

“Yes I damn well did. You’re my partner… In every sense… No one’s talking shit about you or making you upset without getting their ass kicked, and I made that clear in Fowler’s office too. We stick up for each other, watch each other’s backs. Always have,” he paused, hooking his ankle on the arm of Nines’ chair to pull him in. “Always will.” He stole a brief forehead kiss before pushing Nines’ chair back and standing.

“Anyways! Anyone get back to us on possibly getting a case?”

  
  


For a couple moments, Nines just blinked, all three colors in his LED as his eyes remained wide. Then it spun bright blue, glowing in its intensity as Nines smiled. “Yes, yes- Hank and Connor handed us a body they just received. Let’s go.”

Gavin nodded, though he was curious as to why there was a little meltdown. He’d ask him later though, feeling Nines press close. He only spared James and Tyson a glance, noticing how they were glaring, and held his head a little higher in defiance.

“So, what are the details about this body?” he asked, getting the doors for them and then moving to actually press into Nines’ side. An arm wrapped around his middle, tugging him close and holding him tightly.

  
  


“Call came in under an hour ago. No weapon, android victim. The store employee found her in the bathroom when he went to clean up before his shift ended.”

“He’s still around?” Nines nodded, and they parted to get into the car. Gavin wasn’t surprised by the hand on his thigh, though the light circles his fingers were rubbing in was definitely new. And welcomed, Gavin straightening his back despite feeling like he was melting.

“Yes, he’s cooperating with officers at the scene.” He drove despite the hand never stilling, and was so grateful that he didn’t pitch a damn tent by the time they actually got there. Getting out, Nines was back to hovering him, even as they approached the other officers. Except now his hand was on the small of Gavin’s back, and it was moving, under his coat, rubbing circles into his back now.

“ _ Touchy _ ,” he commented under his breath, getting pinched for it and jumping. But the hand still didn’t move, even as they talked with everyone. Nines parted only to scan the scene while Gavin watched over the security footage. Even the employee coughed a bit when Nines pressed into him from behind.

  
  


Whatever was up with his tincan was both driving him insane and embarrassing, turning red but continuing to watch. He got the guy to pause where he saw the girl, and then some other guy follow her in. “Nines, you think you can get anything off of this?”

Instead of moving the fuck  _ away _ , Nines just reached around him, interfacing briefly. “No, he remains faced away from the camera and keeps his head down. I got approximate weight and height. Were you on shift at this time?”

The guy nodded, explaining that he hadn’t been watching at the time because of the customer, which Gavin believed, given it was a lady and her kid at the time.

“Alright, let’s check with the businesses outside, see if any of them have external cameras they don’t mind us looking at, one with a view towards this place.” 

“We gotta check over the body first, unless you did so already?” 

  
  


Nines wrapped an arm around him, pulling him away with a polite nod to the employee. “I already scanned over it and sent the relevant info to our terminals, we can discuss it on the way back. We shouldn’t waste any more of this man’s time. Someone will be in to receive the body shortly.” With that Gavin was led out, grumbling at how pushy Nines seemed to be. Something was definitely up, and when they were away from prying ears Gavin put his hand on the other’s chest.

“Nines. What’s up- you’re being- I don’t mind it at all, but you’re being more touchy than usual.” Getting a blink for the callout, he watched blue eyes dart around before Nines suddenly led them into the nearest alley.

Gavin’s brief panic was cut off when Nines pressed him against a wall, both hands on his sides and lips over his. The kiss was  _ needy _ , tongue over his lips trying to gain access and Gavin’s gasp granted him it. He responded as best he could, but Nines was fervent and pressing into him and stealing his breath. Too much but not enough, as his hands moved to his shoulders.

  
  


Just as he got ready to push Nines back, the need to breathe becoming strong, Nines pulled away. Opening his eyes, he saw how much darker the other’s seemed to be, his LED bright, almost white. “Nothing is wrong… Besides the fact that I have a preconstruction of ripping that nice shirt off of you and making you scream right here.”  _ Oh _ . Gavin let his head roll back, Nines’ lips eagerly attacking exposed skin and sucking a hickey there.

“Nines- Nines fuck,  _ baby _ , please…” It felt too good, Nines knew every weak spot of his already sensitive neck, and teeth grazed over the skin. He canted his hips forwards, fully ready to beg for just that when their pagers went off, bringing them back to the present. On the job. When an officer could find them at any second. Plausible deniability went out the window when they were one second from stripping.

“ _ Later _ ,” was growled out from Nines, pulling back though his grip on Gavin’s sides went to his hips and remained there. Gavin placed his hands over Nines’ for a moment and leaned up to kiss him, smiling into it.

“Promise?” He laughed softly at the other’s quick nod and fully pulled away, not bothering to fix his slightly rumpled shirt.

  
  


They went to different businesses, only one with the cameras working outside, but it didn’t have a good view on the store. They’d have to get lucky with DNA on the body, which Nines would examine back in the precinct.

In the car, the hand returned to his thigh, higher up, enough to get his blood hot and starting to settle down south. If it weren’t for the fact they were talking about someone being killed to likely make Red Ice, he’d be hard by now. They were banking on some kind of DNA being left on the body, or hopefully having access to an interface with the other.

Getting back into the precinct, Nines kept touching him. The only time he got a break was when Nines got permission to interface from a brief emergency start up of the android, and then they finally got a lead from what she saw.

  
  


He noticed the red of Nines’ LED though, the slightly distant look, so he handed Nines the keys this time. “You want me to drive?”

“Like you haven’t driven my car before. Besides, I need to pay you back for being so attentive.” He knew it was a dirty trick to let his voice lower to a rumble, quiet enough just so Nines would have to focus on it. It had the desired effect though, getting Nines’ focus back on him as eyes trailed downwards.

“I suppose that’s fair.” Gavin led the way yet, feeling Nines’ hand now on his rear, not even hiding the fact he squeezed Gavin’s ass going past one of Allen’s men. Gavin was going to throttle his boyfriend if he didn’t quit spooking him like that. He got in the passenger seat this time, and waited until they started driving to pay Nines back.

  
  


He learned, entirely by accident, that Nines had one spot on his body that was more sensitive than the rest. Something something relocated nerves and drives, he didn’t pay attention too much to the technological aspects at the time. They were still pretty much at each other’s throats when Gavin dumped a whole cup of ice down Nines’ back. The man  _ throttled _ him and Gavin was pretty sure he ended that night a mess for other reasons.

Now though, he slid his hand under the coat, and under Nines’ shirt, scraping fingernails up his back. The immediate reaction of Nines trying to push back opened him up for Gavin’s hand to rest on his thigh, rubbing close. “ _ Gavin _ ,” came out lowly, causing shivers to run through him, but he grinned.

“Thought I forgot where your sweet spot is, Nines? Don’t worry baby, you can control yourself… Just keep driving.” He got a low groan, and Gavin didn’t press any further.

  
  


Finding the suspect and bringing him in took most of the day, but by the end of it, he knew  _ both _ of them were one nudge from pinning the other to the stall walls in the bathroom. Nines’ LED remained bright blue anytime Gavin touched him, and Gavin found his whole body running red as Nines teased him.

He was the first one out, looking back at Nines who crowded him as soon as they were outside. They were packed up way before Hank and Connor had even thought to do so. “My place?”

“Yes. Car,  _ now _ , Gavin.”

Gavin grinned, taking his hand.

“Yes  _ sir. _ ”


	13. Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW ahead! That being said, this is literally just that and easily skippable. 
> 
> But whoo! I'm so happy to have worked on this. It's not my longest piece, but it certainly was fun, getting to start at the end of pre-relationship and finish with them happily together, and working through shared fears. This is definitely one of those stories I want to write more for, if I ever get the time, but for now, it's ended!
> 
> Thank you everyone for reading! Hope you all enjoy the final chapter, and have enjoyed the ride til this point! See you guys soon with another multi-chapter aaaa.

They didn’t make it in the door.

Gavin felt Nines push him against his door, hands slipping on the keys and instead bracing against the wood. One arm wrapped around him, hand against his chest, as lips found his neck, biting gently and sucking new hickies there. “Nines! Come on, we are-  _ right _ \- here!”

There was a mumbled  _ ‘so’ _ from the man, and Gavin groaned, rocking his body back only to get pressed into the door more firmly. The hand he wasn’t paying attention to finished unlocking the door, and suddenly he was pulled against a body as it swung open. He cursed lowly as he just managed to pull away and grab Bastard, but Nines’ hands slid to his hips, squeezing them.

“Nines, baby, bedroom before the cats get out.” He got a sigh for that, then heard the door get closed and locked up. He took Bastard and set him on the couch before removing his jacket. That’s as far as he got before hands spun him around, pulling him close for another kiss.

  
  


“Nines…  _ Bed. Room. _ ” This time he got a smirk, hands lifting him up easily and holding him close. Gavin wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, huffing a bit.

“You’re being incredibly bossy for someone who’s about to beg.”

“If I’m going to be unable to walk, I at least want to be in bed first.” Nines laughed at that, bringing him into another kiss as he walked to the bedroom effortlessly. Gavin relaxed, letting one hand tangle in Nines’ hair and the other grip onto his shirt.

When he was finally placed down, his hands reached for the buttons instead, only to be pinned up quickly. “I call the shots now,  _ detective _ ,” Nines purred, his other hand tugging at Gavin’s red shirt. “How attached are you to this shirt?”

Gavin nearly whined, already knowing what would follow. “Not. I’m not. Nines-” And the man was tearing it off, a brief pain of the fabric protesting before ripping. It was chased away as lips met his chest, going down from his collarbone to his pecs with warm kisses and gentle nips. Tossing the fabric to the side, Gavin closed his eyes as a hand joined in on teasing him, Nines able to keep him pinned down with one hand alone.

  
  


He was already worked up, but now he was needy, letting out soft noises, somewhere between gasps and moans with each nip and kiss. When Nines moved his hand off his wrists, he didn’t need to be commanded to keep them up. He fisted them in the bed sheets, planting his feet flat on the bed and rolled his hips up to get some friction. The growl he got for the stunt had Gavin laughing, hips forced down with one hand as the other focused on getting his pants off.

“Come on Nines, lemme see you, you’re so damn beautiful. It’s a shame I can’t see all of you.” He tried to do it again, barely able to budge under the hold, but Nines let go. Nines’ hands moved to the buttons, swiftly undoing them even as blue was on his face.

“You’re lucky that I’m just as desperate as you are right now. Next time, you are going to regret telling me what to do.”

“Sounds like a good time, now shirt- off. Please?” He fluttered his lashes a few times on the last word, getting the other to roll his eyes but the coat and jacket were pulled off at once. Set aside, Gavin’s hands twitched with the want to feel but he kept them in place.

  
  


“At least you’re listening…” Hands met his own, trailing down his arms before continuing down Gavin’s sides. “Thought of this for too long. Do you have-”

“Lube’s in the bed stand, yes that’s a bullet vibe, and no we’re not playing with anything tonight.” That time Nines laughed, pulling out a bottle before returning to Gavin.

“Do you want to continue like this, or would you rather ride me?” Gavin hummed, before reaching up to wrap his arms around Nines’ neck, breaking the rule for the moment.

“I want this- want to see your pretty face.” He grinned, loving how easily that brought a smile to Nines’ face too, and then the other leaned in for another kiss. He played with his hair, just keeping his hands busy, as Nines got rid of what Gavin presumed were his own pants and boxers.

  
  


Hands tugged at his own boxers next and he lifted his hips, the kiss breaking as he did so. “You  _ sure _ about continuing-”

“Ask me one more time Nines and I’ll flip us and ride you myself. My handcuffs are  _ somewhere _ .” Nines smirked at that and pulled away, tossing the fabric elsewhere then pushing Gavin’s hands back to where they were.

“Might need them, if you keep moving your hands.” Once Gavin made a point to hold onto the bed sheets again, Nines let go, letting one hand reach for the lube. “Can I trust you’ll keep them up this time?”

Gavin shrugged as best he could, still grinning even as the dry hand held his hip steady, and Nines traced a finger around his entrance. “Maybe, it’s hard not to touch you though. Especially since I need to pay you back for all… fucking... day.” He ground out the last words, still amused and somewhat frustrated with being unable to get away with that level of touchiness.

  
  


The thought disappeared as Nines eased a finger in, briefly tensing up at the feeling before he took a deep breath and let it out. “Well, at least try. You’ll find a way to be distracting otherwise, and I doubt you have that much patience left.” He let out a quick  _ ‘damn right’ _ to that but more so focused on the feeling. It wasn’t enough, not nearly, and knowing every attempt to move would be shut down was agonizing. Yet, he loved watching Nines’ eyebrows lower, focus clear on his face as he kept his eyes downwards. He was dedicated, and despite the fact he could cry at the lack of sensation on his aching length, this was fun to watch too.

At least he knew Nines was equally affected, his own dick just within sight, Gavin swallowing as he knew prep was needed to take him. Just not this much damn prep. “You don’t need to treat me like glass, Nines, I can handle it a little rough.”

“Oh, I know. That’s not the intent here.” Gavin blinked, raising an eyebrow even as another finger slowly joined the other one. His arms twitched with the want to move, and laying this still while he felt the need to squirm was killing him. He tried rocking his hips, but the grip on them held tight, keeping him trapped. Soon, he’d definitely ask about Nines using that strength to throw him around, but right now he was torn.

He either broke the rule already or just laid back and took this, but Nines was being  _ slow _ . “Could you clue me in on the intent or do more already because you’re driving me nuts.” He grumbled softly, tugging on the sheets now.

  
  


Nines finally looked up, his grin way too full of sharp teeth to be anything other than predatory. Gavin swallowed, feeling heat sink lower at that. “Well, I said I’d make you beg. Didn’t specify  _ how _ .” At that, it was like a stone dropped in Gavin’s gut and he threw his head back and groaned. He could feel himself twitch, another sharp wave of need making him at least try to buck his hips.

“That’s not fair Nines! Make me beg later, I want you  _ now _ .”

“Must not want me that bad yet.” The fingers started curling, pressing around, and Gavin already knew what he was up to. He tried to squirm out of his grip, but then his hand stilled as Gavin’s arms started to move. “I wouldn’t try that. We both know I can keep you here for a  _ while _ .” That low purr might as well have vibrated through Gavin’s chest, like a proud cat with it’s prey.

Gavin glared up at him, but put his hands back on the bed, feeling his face light up at Nines’ smile. Blue eyes were mischievous and lidded, and he watched Nines’ tongue run across his bottom lip as he waited for Gavin’s response. “You- are a fucking bastard right now.” He was going to make Nines pay, ride him until he rebooted. Every part of his being ached for Nines to just fuck him already, or touch him, anything to get release.

“Incorrect- you love me.”

“Damn right I do but  _ Nines! _ Move!”

  
  
  


Nines, for his credit, moved, and his fingers pressed  _ right _ against that spot, Gavin’s back bowing forwards as a gasp was punched out of him. “There it is… Wonder how long I can toy with you until you give in?”

Whatever his response was, he wasn’t even sure it was a word. A mix of curses, maybe, but something left him as Nines kept pressing against that nerve bundle, adding a third finger as well. His thighs tensed up, trapped against Nines’, and his hands gripped the sheets hard.

He could feel every wave of pleasure roll over him, and it built and built, pressure at his base as he let out louder noises. “Nines- fuck-  _ Nines. _ ”

“Come on, you’re almost there. What do you want,  _ kitten? _ ”

  
  


With that, he broke, closing his eyes as he tried his damnedest to roll his hips. “ _ Please _ quit toying with me. I’m so close already- just…” He broke up his sentence as Nines pushed a little rougher, a louder moan in response leaving him. “Just fuck me already-  _ please _ .”

“Good boy.” He had no right sounding that smug as he pulled his fingers out. “Fuck, where’s your rubbers Ga-”

“Don’t want one, just want you,  _ Nines _ .” He was seriously thinking of kicking Nines at this point, but the other got the hint and just pumped some lube into his palm. Gavin watched him slick himself up, and now that the grip loosened, he was free to lift his hips up a bit.

“Eager,” Nines commented, smiling just a bit, and Gavin couldn’t stop from snarking back.

“Said the guy who grabbed my ass. Nines, now I be- _ eh! _ ” His sentence was cut off as Nines pressed in, Gavin’s words becoming a keen he held in his throat. 

  
  


“Relax, no more teasing I promise.” At least Nines was starting to sound affected, his words laced with an airy quality, and Gavin could actually see him breathing in an attempt to cool down. Both of his hands held Gavin’s hips now, not tightly, but enough to keep him steady.

Gavin focused on relaxing, letting his eyes close as he nodded for the other to continue. He let out a sighed curse as Nines fully sunk in, drowned out by the man’s moan. “Fuck Gavin, you’re tight. What, did you save yourself for me? How often did you think of me coming to do this, and toys weren’t enough, hm?”

_ Fuck _ . Gavin whined at that, not knowing if Nines was guessing or more observant than he knew of. “Too often- haven’t done this in a while… Fuck, quit talking and move, Nines! Fuck me, make me feel this tomorrow. Make me crave this all day, and maybe I’ll beg for you during work too.” Two could play the dirty talk game, and he felt Nines’ hand grip tighter before the man leaned down, kissing Gavin.

  
  


Like that, he finally started moving, Gavin letting out a moan as he drug himself back slowly, only to snap himself back in with enough force to make the bed protest. The kiss was equally slow, both of them taking their time to explore and enjoy it, and the pace didn’t pick up. Gavin was struggling to keep his hands there, especially as Nines’ one hand moved, sliding up his side to play with his chest. The light pinching of the nub on his pec, then twisting and rolling, got Gavin to release a whine into the kiss which broke. 

He swallowed, panting as Nines slightly shifted his angle. And like that he hit that spot, Gavin gritting his teeth to try and keep down the keening moan he let out. “You sound so good Gavin. Come on, be louder. Tell me how much you like this.” Another shuddering groan left him, louder, as Nines sped up. 

  
  


It felt too good and yet he knew if he could move his hands, he could drive Nines mad, if he’d just- “Nines, baby, please. Wanna touch. Lemme touch-  _ ah _ \- you!” Quieter  _ ‘please’ _ s left him with each rolled thrust, and Nines sighed out, nodding.

“Yes, you can move. You’ve been so good, so loud. Keep being loud for me. So hot, so so-  _ hah _ .” Another time, Gavin would feel proud at hearing Nines lose his words. Right now, he was frantic to get his hands on the other. Arms wrapped around him, one tangling in his hair and bringing him closer, and the other scratching right along his spine.

The effect was immediate, Nines’ low growl being pressed against his skin as he bit and moved faster. Every strike against that same spot had heat coiling low in Gavin’s gut and he stuttered out curses and cries of  _ ‘Nines!’ _ and  _ ‘more!’ _ , letting his head fall back. His eyes closed, starting to see sparks in his vision as he got closer and closer.

  
  


He was going to come without being touched and Nines fucking  _ knew _ it. Neither hand moved towards his dick, instead nails dug into his hips and the other hand held tight to his side, keeping him still while Nines slammed into him at this point. When it was becoming too much, Gavin felt tight and like he was going to snap, he forced himself to talk, both hands just gripping at this point. 

“Close- Nines close- please… Please baby, let me-” He didn’t get an answer, just the other moving faster. Teeth sunk in, leaving a definite mark as it took a few more thrusts for Gavin’s vision to cut out completely. He knew he screamed, felt the vibrations of the noise in his chest as his body tightened and his breath stopped for just a moment. The feeling of something hitting his chest was dulled in comparison to the couple, quick movements before he felt Nines’ release in him.

It got the weakest whine, a hand moving to card through his hair as Nines groaned. Gavin felt his body heave air, the heat pulsing through him clear as day. Then he realized that he wasn’t feeling skin under his hand any longer, instead there was the smooth feeling of Nines’ chassis. Smooth and way too hot to be comfortable.

  
  


Despite the fact his whole body felt like it had melted, he nudged Nines to move, which he did. He pulled out, and Gavin whimpered at the feeling, but then Nines was laying on his side. “Need…  _ Fuck… _ Need anything baby?” Gavin started, his voice a little raspy from his volume, as he turned to look at Nines. His LED was spinning a near white blue, yellow in it but Gavin could barely make that out. 

“Cooling down,” came the static-laced reply, and Gavin smiled, grabbing his hand. He  _ tried _ to move but whimpered at first. “Gav?”

“I was going to try and drag you out of bed and into the shower but… My… My hips hurt.” The bright laugh out of the other, clipped and hissing as it was, had his face erupt in heat.

Then arms wrapped around him and hoisted him up, carrying him to the bathroom. “Fun?”

“With you, isn’t everything?” As soon as Gavin’s feet were on the ground again, he pulled Nines into a kiss, letting the man crowd him into the shower.

  
  


“It is… Gavin… Love you.”

“Love you too Nines. Now keep an arm around me, I’m not walking tonight.”


End file.
